Tarnished Innocence
by Hyperion Firecross1
Summary: R rating for violence, suggestive dialogue, and some pottymouth language particularly from Seifer and Squall. Squall's twin sister, pursued by Sorceress Ciara, comes to stay at Balamb.. and falls for Seifer. Please Review! Complete! Sequel on it's way.
1. Cliques

[Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 doesn't belong to me.. sadly. It belongs to Squaresoft (I think) and so do all the characters and their gimmicks (except Deidre, Ciara, Aidan, and a few other people.. so.. yeah). Uhm.. Don't sue me. I'm poor. Thanks!  
  
Notes:  
I am aware that a lot of this could never happen. Some of it is severely OOC.. I haven't played FF8 in a while, so most of it is probably completely impossible.. whatever. The squiggly brackets "{}" are used for dream sequences, _italics_ are used for thoughts to self.. Ok, here goes..!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{"...Mommy? Daddy?"The little blonde haired boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. His parents had told him that they would come back for him, but it had been 3 or 4 days.. he couldn't remember which... and they hadn't returned yet. A man in a uniform approached the boy. "Are you from Daddy's work??" He knew that his father was employed in the military, of sorts..   
  
"Yeah, sure kid." The man lifted the little boy up, and carried him to a jet, signaling for the pilot to take off. The boy was glad to be out of the rain, and he would get to see his mommy and daddy soon..}  
  
  
Seifer awoke with a jerk. _Again.. _He'd been having these haunting dreams for a while now.. all of the little blonde haired boy. With a shrug, he showered, dressed quickly, and headed out of the door to the Disciplinary Committee lounge.  
  
  
"Seifer, we've been waiting for you, ya know?" You can probably guess who that is. Seifer was already disturbed, he didn't have time to listen to Raijin's complaints.   
  
"Fuujin, do you have the reports?"   
  
Fuujin's voice was as..uh.. clear as ever. "AFFIRMATIVE." She handed him about 7 or 8 papers neatly stapled together.  
  
Seifer fingered through the packet. "Too much. We have to crack down on these trouble maker types. I think harsher consequences are in order. Your opinions?"   
  
"Ay, I was thinkin' the same thing, ya know?"   
  
"AGREEMENT."   
  
He nodded. Another problem solved.  
  
  
He knew better than to bother with cafeteria food. The hot dogs would be sold out already. He did, however, have leftovers from the last time he'd ordered out, so he decided to take that and eat it in the cafeteria, since food in the dormitories was strictly prohibited. Taking a seat in his usual spot by the back, Seifer looked up to see his arch rival, Squall Leonheart, and his followers. What an infantile group they were, how he would love to spoil the fun of those brats. "Took three of them to bring me down.." The Knight muttered to himself, shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth. His eyes fell onto the visage of Squall's female interest, Rinoa Heartilly. "Hmph." he scoffed, "she's an airhead, anyway.." That Zell boy was nothing but a chicken-wuss, and he would love to wring the neck of that annoying little perky girl. What was her name again? Sandy? Saffron? Who cares? The SEED squadron noticed Seifer's piercing glare and turned. "What are you looking at?" Seifer growled. The SEEDs shrugged and turned around. "Continue with your mindless banter." He muttered to himself. At this point, he stood and left the cafeteria. There had to be something more interesting in that garden than THEM.  
  
  
  
"Seifer sure was giving us a dirty look!" Selphie giggled, apparently finding this funny for some reason.   
  
Squall, however, didn't find it as amusing. "What if he's up to something?" A worried sigh escaped him, and he rested his fork on the table, drifting deep into thought.   
  
"Lighten up, Squall. The Sorceresses's reigns are over. There's nothing Seifer can do to us now." Rinoa smiled, always bringing the brighter side of things into perspective for him.   
  
Quistis didn't agree."Except kill us. Or maim us. Possibly cause us physical and emotional torture.." She didn't even bother to look up from her food while she said this.   
  
Caught off guard by Quistis's strange behavior, Irvine tried a lil of that ol' charm. "Uuh, Quisty?"  
  
"Instructor Trepe," she snapped, " and what?"   
  
"Sheesh. What's the matter?" He questioned, You've hardly said anything for two days, excepting that lovely comment you shared with us just now."   
  
Quistis pushed a long blonde locke of hair behind her ear and looked up. "I'm simply being realistic. You shouldn't underestimate Seifer. We've faced him in the past. If he is up to something, I suggest you don't make assumptions that he is harmless, because he is in fact, not. It took 3 of us to defeat one of him, remember? I wouldn't take him lightly."   
  
The other SEEDs (and..Rinoa..) were silent, until Zell spoke up. "Instructor Trepe?"  
  
"Quistis."   
  
"But you just said-"   
  
"I'm going now." Quistis emptied her tray and walked out of the cafeteria.   
  
Selphie giggled again. "Golly, she was acting weird!!"   
  
  
  
Seifer decided it was as good a time as any to train. That was probably all he would do today, anyway. He walked into the training center, drew his truest and only friend Hyperion, and went off into battle.. oddly enough, the only place where he found peace.  
  
  
{"So when'll I see Mommy and Daddy?"   
  
"You ain't gonna see your mommy and daddy, kid."   
  
"Then where'm I goin'?"   
  
"Where your kind belongs. Prison."   
  
The little boy had no idea what this meant. "Is Prison a fun place?"   
  
The man snickered. " Yeah. "   
  
"Can I go see Mommy and Daddy after??"   
  
The man was sick of the questions. "Yeah, if you shut up."   
  
"Mommy says that 'Shut up' isn't nice-"   
  
"Do you want to see your mommy and daddy?" The boy nodded. "Then SHUT UP." The boy quieted.}  
  
  
Seifer awoke in bed. He didn't even remember returning to the dorm after training.. he must have, though.. if he was here. "Ugh." he mumbled and rolled off of the mattress..   
  
  
  
Quistis sighed, as she typed at her computer. This was all life was for her. Work. Work. Eat. Work. Sleep. Wake Up. Work.. She had to face the fact that she was nearing 19, and she hadn't lived at all. No parties. No fun. Nothing wild. No one to call her own.. The instructor knew it was the last one that hurt her most. She'd seen what loneliness could do to people. Squall was barely alive before Rinoa. Zell had Kita (Library girl with a ponytail), Irvine had Selphie (which didn't seem like much of a prize to Quistis, but hey..) even Cid had Edea.. loneliness almost destroyed Squall, and look at what it had done to Seifer. Heartless and cruel.. Seifer. Quistis didn't want that to happen to her. She felt her eyes begin to water. She never was the type to be a crier, but enough was enough, and that day Quistis Trepe placed her head down on her desk and cried.  
  
  
A voice over the intercom drew Seifer's attention from the reports he was reading..  
  
"Will the following people please report to the Headmaster's office post haste: Instructor Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht."  
  
"Hah," exclaimed Seifer. "the Suck Up Squad."   
  
"And Seifer Almasy."  
  
"..that's odd.." he headed up to the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter One~ Whaddya think? Comment, but be gentle.. I'm new!~  
-Hyperion Firecross 


	2. Women

Cid waited until Seifer had taken his chair before he began. "I gathered you all here today to introduce you to someone who's going to be staying with us for a while. Mr. Loire brought her to us, and asked as a favor that we let her stay here. He tells me she's not exactly the social type.. apparently she's seen her share of less-than-pleasant things. SEEDs, Seifer, you are the leaders of this Garden. I trust you'll set a good example, and help her if she needs it. Make her feel welcome." The SEEDs nodded, and Seifer crossed his arms. Cid pressed a button down, "Mr. Loire, you can come in." and in the door stepped Squall's father, Laguna Loire. Laguna had with him, a girl of about 17. She was around 5'9, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a painful red scar tearing across her face. The girl was dressed casually, in a pair of black cargo pants, black boots, a white tank top and a black jacket. Strapped on her back was a metallic battle staff.   
  
Laguna spoke, "This is Deidre. She's going to be staying here for a while-"   
  
"Wait a second." Seifer stood and looked at the girl, unimpressed and seemingly bothered. "Since when did this become a hotel service? Wait, I remember.." His gaze fell on Rinoa.   
  
Laguna interrupted the awkward silence he knew was coming. "She's not exactly thrilled about the idea either, but she won't be any troubl-"  
  
"I didn't ask to come here." Deidre interrupted, staring Seifer dead on in the face.   
  
The Knight wasn't affected. "Balamb isn't SUPPOSED to be a hotel service, as I said before. As a member of the disciplinary committee, it's my responsibility to stop things that could be trouble before they start. This isn't a bed and breakfast, we don't even know this girl. How do we know she's not a criminal? Balamb's a place for fighters-"   
  
"-I can fight." She interrupted matter-of-factly, not at all intimidated by Seifer's less than pleasant greeting. He stepped right up to her, his face inches away from hers.   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
"Just as well as anyone here."   
  
"Oh boy, here goes.." Laguna sighed..   
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. "We'll see," he smirked.  
  
"..anyway.. I trust you guys can lead Deidre to her dorm?" Cid inquired, as if in a rush to rid the room of the teenagers.   
  
"I'll do it." Quistis assured him, and lead the others from the room.  
  
  
Squall lingered by the door, leaving it just a creak open after the others left. Something was up, and he was determined to find out what. ".. she is in great danger.. The sorceress is after her.. and if she lays hand on her, she'll rise again.." Laguna whispered to Cid, his eyes seemingly glued to the floor.   
  
Cid nodded. "Don't worry about it, friend. Here at Balamb we look out for one another. She'll be fine." The President and The Headmaster continued to talk about her arrangements.  
  
Laguna sighed again. "I'm still worried.."   
  
"Laguna-"   
  
"Cid.." He looked at the ground. "Please take care of my daughter."   
  
Squall was taken aback. _His.. daughter..?_ He shuffled lightly.   
  
"Are you still there, Squall?" Cid murmured. Laguna turned around. "I thought you had left a few minutes ago. You're improving."   
  
Squall walked into the door. "Headmaster ... father." Squall gazed suspiciously at Laguna. "You said.."   
  
"That's right. Deidre's my daughter. And your twin sister."  
  
Squall's mouth dropped open. "Does she-"   
  
"Yes, she knows."   
  
Squall sat down, aghast. "You mean, all this time.."   
  
"You've had a sister. Do you not remember her, Squall?"   
  
"I- no.."   
  
Laguna smiled. "You have met twice before. Before you were taken to the orphanage.. until you were 3 or 4.. it was actually pretty cute how you to would play together.. But she was lost on the way there.." Squall was still in shock. "You met again when you were 6...you were very protective of her.."   
  
"I.. remember. Don't the others deserve to know?"   
  
"It's for the best that they don't.. to avoid.. awkwardness." Squall nodded..and got up to leave. "Squall-"   
  
"Yes, father?"   
  
"Watch over your sister.. she's been through alot." Squall silently agreed and walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
Deidre sat inside her dormitory. That Seifer.. she would show him. She was trained in combat with several different weapons, and she knew there was a training center here. She quietly pulled on her knee brace and smirked. No one challenged Deidre Marek.  
  
Seifer leaned against a tree inside the training center. The new girl was supposed to be there, to battle a monster to prove herself or something. He yawned, pushing a hand through his silky blonde hair [*Author is seen passing out in the back ground* ]. Deidre entered the center as the last thought crossed his mind. "So, what exactly are you challenging?" Seifer waited to hear about some boring plant she would be battling.. but he was mistaken. Deidre cast an apathetic glare his way and lifted a rather large piece of T-Rexaur bait. "Give me that." he snapped, and reached for it.  
  
She pulled it away. "You can train on your own time. Get your own."   
  
"Listen to me, girl."   
  
"Deidre."   
  
"Whatever. T-Rexaur is one vicious monster. The only person in this Garden who has ever beat one on his own is me. Challenging the T-Rexaur is an instant death for anyone else."  
  
"A little cocky, aren't we?"  
  
"With reason."   
  
The two were deadlocked. "Listen, boy-"   
  
"Seifer."   
  
"Whatever. I'm 17 years old. I know what I can and cannot take."   
  
"You're being a foolish child."   
  
"Afraid someone might actually pose a threat to you?"   
  
This had hit Seifer below the belt. "Alright then, lets see what you've got. I'll watch you this time, don't expect me to bail you out again." Deidre rolled her eyes, and walked deeper into the training center.  
  
  
  
Squall was disturbed for the rest of the morning.. Sitting at breakfast, he didn't say much at all. Rinoa stared at him, worried. "Squall, what's the matter? You haven't touched your food at all, and you've been quiet all morning, ever since that new girl showed up.."   
  
"Deidre."   
  
"Yes, you haven't said a word.."   
  
"It has nothing to do with her." Squall lied. "Maybe we should invite her to sit with us," he continued, "she is new here, and she doesn't know anyone." Rinoa was starting to worry (for once) .. why was Squall so upset today..? What did that girl have to do with it?   
  
"She's not in the cafeteria.."Irvine said, "as a matter of fact, she hasn't come out of her dorm all day." The sharpshooter had a way of keeping an eye on the ladies of Balamb.   
  
"..." Squall stood up.   
  
"Squall, where are you going?" His girlfriend inquired.  
  
"It's none of your concern."   
  
"Squall !" he pulled away from her and walked away.   
  
"Squall is acting funny!" Selphie started.   
  
"-if you so much as chuckle I'll smack you." Grumbled an irritated Zell. He knew he spoke for all of them when he said it. Selphie shut up.  
  
  
  
A T-Rexaur attacked shortly after their descent into the training center. Seifer readied his gunblade, just as Deidre took stance, drawing the battle staff from her back. Suddenly, two blades shot from the ends of it. "Cool." Seifer flatly expressed and watched the girl leap into battle.  
  
  
  
Squall knew that Deidre was his responsibility.. He decided he should visit her in her dorm, and maybe try to get her out to talk to some people. He knocked on the door. He was always awkward at this sort of thing. No answer. He knocked again. "Uh..Deidre? It's Squall." Still no answer. "Deidre? I'm coming in.." Squall opened the door and walked into the dormitory. Her suitcase still lay unpacked on her bed, the only other thing around was a sheath. A weapon sheath for a battle staff. Squall looked down at it. The training center.. Did she know about the T-Rexaurs? Squall dropped the sheath on the bed and ran out of the door.  
  
  
  
Seifer's mouth was still open a few minutes after the girl had annihilated the monster. "You.. you smoked it." He looked at her in awe.   
  
"I told you. Now.." she smiled, placing her weapon before her. "How about a little friendly competition?"   
  
Seifer returned her arrogant smirk with his own. "I was hoping you'd ask..."  
  
  
  
Quistis was sick and tired of all of this. Taking her chain whip with her, she stood up, and left the Garden.. for the first time ever, without telling anyone why or for how long.  
  
  
  
Slamming open the doors to the training room, Squall drew his gunblade. He ran deep into the training center, passing by the carcass of a T-Rexaur in the process. Suddenly, he froze. A gray blur. A black and white one. Seifer.. was attacking Deidre! His sister was in serious danger! Squall didn't stop to think. Raising his gunblade over his head, he swung...  
  
  
  
Seifer and Deidre were in a deadlock when Squall attacked. Seifer pulled his weapon above his head just in time to block Squall's attack. "What the hell?!" he shouted as Squall knocked him onto the ground.   
  
"Squall! " Deidre cried. "Are you insane?!"   
  
"He.. attacked ..you."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "You and your assumptions! We were sparring!"   
  
Seifer kicked Squall off of him. "She's right."   
  
Squall paused. "Sparring?"   
  
"Yes. And if you attack me again I'll scar you twice."   
  
Squall stood up. "_HE_ is NOT the person you want to be sparring with."   
  
"Who I spar with is none of YOUR concern."   
  
"According to Cid and Laguna, yes, it is."   
  
"I lasted 17 years without your 'supervision' Squall Leonheart, I can choose my own spar partners." With that, she drew the blades back into her weapon and left in a huff. Squall put his hand on his head..  
  
"Women."  
  
  
  
  
~End chapter two! Comments? Suggestions?~  
-Hyperion Firecross  
  
  



	3. Silence

Chapter 3  
  
{"Wha's this place?"   
  
"This is prison, kid."   
  
"Doesn't look like very much fun.."}  
  
  
*BUUUUUZZZZ* Seifer had set his alarm early to go train. He would be ready for Deidre next time.. Damn, she sure could fight though. Seifer left the dorm, gunblade in hand.  
  
  
  
"Have any of you seen Instructor Trepe?" Cid asked one of the Trepies.   
  
"Quistis? Nope, haven't seen her."   
  
"That's strange.. it isn't like her to just up and leave without saying anything.."  
  
  
  
"Hei!" a female voice cried out. Seifer wandered into the training room, apparently, he wasn't the only one unhappy with their performance yesterday. Deidre was facing a T-Rexaur and beating it ruthlessly. Suddenly, out of no where, another T-Rexaur attacked from behind! A quick swipe with its tail and she was off of her feet. Unfortunately, she hadn't brought her weapon into this battle, hoping for an edge, and was now left to face two T-Rexaur alone! Seifer placed Hyperion on the ground, and leapt at the second T-Rexaur. This battle would be quite interesting, indeed.  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up in the hotel she had decided to stay in the previous night. "Shopping." She mumbled to herself. "Shopping.."  
  
  
  
Sitting quietly in his room, Squall pondered the situation he was in. How was he going to look after Deidre if she was pushing him away? Sparring with Seifer.. what was next, joining the posse? The disciplinary committee?  
  
  
  
Deidre and Seifer managed to defeat the T-Rexaurs, escaping with only minor injuries. "Wow, we kicked complete ass!" Deidre cried satisfied with her performance.   
  
"You mean, _I_ kicked complete ass." Seifer replied with an egotistical smirk.   
  
Deidre rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself."   
  
He laughed. "I'm just kidding. You were Okay too.. for a beginner."   
  
"A BEGINNER?! I could take you."   
  
"You think so, little girl?"   
  
"Try me."   
  
He smirked. "All right, you're a good fighter."   
  
She nodded. "I knew you were scared."   
  
"Scared?" they babbled on until they reached the committee lounge.   
  
"Well, I have work to do. Later." Seifer ducked into the lounge, and Deidre returned to her dorm.  
  
  
  
"Squall..?" Rinoa whispered.  
  
"Hrmph?"   
  
"Squall, wake up."   
  
"Deidre? "   
  
"...."  
  
Squall opened his eyes. "Rinoa! How did you get in here??"   
  
Rinoa frowned. "I'm your girlfriend, Squall. Remember?? You gave me a key."   
  
The Lone Wolf sat up on his bed and scratched his head. "Oh yeah.."   
  
She sat down deside him. "Squall, what's the matter?"  
  
He looked away. "Nothing, why ?"   
  
She put her hand on the side of his face. "You're acting strange.. not being yourself, the others are worried and frankly so am I."   
  
"...."   
  
"Squall, we're your friends. You can trust us. Remember all we've been through together? I love you. You can tell me anything."   
  
"...."   
  
"Squall, why won't you talk to me?"   
  
As much as it hurt him to see Rinoa upset, Squall couldn't say anything. "..."   
  
"Squall Leonheart you answer me!"  
  
"...."   
  
Her eyes filled up with tears and she smacked him on the chest, and stood up. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that you're not being fair. " She started to cry.   
  
He stood up. "Rinoa, I..."   
  
"This is a relationship, Squall. We don't keep things from each other. Now tell me what's the matter."   
  
"I..can't. "   
  
Rinoa just glared at him and left, in tears. 


	4. Comraderie

**{**"It's really cold here.." The little boy wrapped his arms around himself. "Guard person-man?" he said, tugging on the guards jacket.   
  
"What ?"   
  
"When are mommy and daddy coming?"   
  
The man sneered and knelt to the boy's height. "Your mommy and daddy aren't comin' kid."   
  
The little boys eyes grew wide.. and then he started to cry.}  
  
**  
  
**"COLD!" Fuujin cried, pointing to Seifer's food.   
  
"Seifer, what's with this zoning out stuff, ya know? Your food is getting cold."   
  
"Uh, sorry. Just thinking.."  
  
  
  
Squall's group sat together, as they always did. Irvine sighed "Anyway, It's so strange that Quistis just.. disappeared."   
  
"She probably just went on vacation or something.. She certainly could use the attitude adjustment." Kita replied. Rinoa wasn't saying anything about yesterday, she was acting as if nothing ever happened, which kind of made Squall a little worried. ..  
  
  
  
Deidre sighed, the cafeteria was always so crowded.. she grabbed a tray, and looked up. Two tables. Squall looked at his sister as she sat there, pondering. "Ay Deidre, we've been waiting for you, ya know?"   
  
"SEAT." Deidre smiled, and took her seat between Seifer and Raijin. Squall just shook his head.   
  
  
  
  
"LATE." Fuujin expressed to Deidre.   
  
"I know, sorry. I was stretching."   
  
"Stretching? Preparing for another battle? " Seifer smirked.   
  
"No, I wouldn't need to stretch to fight you. I just like to stretch in the mornings.. in case I gotta run."   
  
He grinned. "I demand a rematch."   
  
"Aww, Seifer, there's no point in causing yourself MORE humiliation."   
  
"Hah. Funny." Raijin was busy eating, and didn't notice.. But Fuujin glared closely at the two.. What was going on here?   
  
Seifer turned to her. "Anyway, Fuuj, have we thought up an acceptable discipline plan yet?"   
  
Fuujin shook her had. "NEGATIVE."   
  
"Hmm.."   
  
"Ay Seifer, why don't I-"   
  
"NEGATIVE"   
  
"Wait.." Deidre interjected. "What if you punished them by making them do work around the Garden? Even changing curfew and stricter rules for their dorms instead of just regular old detention. It'd benefit the Garden, punish the offenders, and make everyone's jobs easier."   
  
"Say.. that's not such a bad idea, Deidre."   
  
"EFFECTIVE."   
  
"That could probably work, ya know ?"   
  
Seifer smiled.   
  
  
  
Quistis stumbled out of the bar in her new red dress, slightly.. uh.. snockered. She trudged towards the hotel weakly, when she heard a masculine voice. "Hey there baby, need some company for the night ?" She turned to see a rather large man, he looked about 6'4 to her, with a not so trustworthy smile on his face.   
  
"Uh, that's okay, I'll pass." She began to walk away but he kept walking with her.   
  
"I think you do. You look lonely."   
  
"Not lonely for your type of company, bub."   
  
He grabbed her arm. "Come on-"   
  
"I said back off!" she tried to pull away, but this man was at least twice her weight, and he wasn't going to let go of her. She kicked and wriggled as much as she could, but he had her and was carrying her towards his truck. She shrieked "LET ME GOOOO!"   
  
"Shut up, you stupid whore!" he smacked her across the face, knocking her senseless, and dropped her into the bed of his truck, pinning her onto it. The man smirked and started to tug at Quistis's dress when she screamed again.   
  
"HELP!!!"   
  
"I said shut UP, you slut-" he raised his hand in the air, and right before it hit her face, he was pulled onto his feet and off of her. There was another man there now, who promptly kicked the attacker off his own truck bed and leapt on top of him. Quistis saw another man jump on the back of her hero, but passed out before she could see the rest of the battle.  
  
  
  
"Ugh.." She awoke in a hospital bed.. wow.. had she really been hit that hard? She looked over to the chair in the corner of the room to see the man who had saved her, stitched in the lip, eyebrow, and bandaged at the arm. He was sleeping quietly there. At this point, a nurse came in.   
  
"Oh, you're awake. You took some pretty bad blows there, ma'am, good thing your husband was there to save you."   
  
"Oh he's -"   
  
"He sure did fight them guys off.. You shoulda seen it, three of 'em on him.. he fought 'em off bravely, he did. That bed right there you're laying in was supposed to be for him, but he said to give it to you."   
  
"Is he..?"   
  
"Oh, he took a couple a cuts here and there, and a nasty knife wound to the shoulder."   
  
"..Oh.."   
  
"Ermm.." The man mumbled.   
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." The nurse closed the curtain behind her.   
  
He opened his eyes. "Oh, miss." he stood up, and walked over to her bed. ".. Are you alright? That must have been a scary situation for a lady like you.."   
  
"I..I'm fine..I just wanted to thank you. for what you've done for me..What's your name?"  
  
He looked at the ground, turning a sort of red. ".. Aidan. It was nothing. I'm just sorry I didn't kill the bastard.. to think he would do that to a woman like you."   
  
Quistis stopped to realize what happened. She had almost been raped. She felt the tears stream down her face, and she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, don't cry Quistis. I know it must have been horrible, but it's over now.." He hugged the total stranger, just so she wouldn't feel scared. Quistis let her tears flow onto the strangers shoulder, the realization just getting to her.. Aidan hushed her quietly and promised he would take her home.. noone would touch her the whole way.  
  
  
  
"And so, we bestow upon you the many honors, responsibilities and privileges of being a member of The Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee." He grinned at her, and pinned the badge on Deidre's shirt.  
  
  
  
Squall visited Deidre's room twice that day already, and this third time there was still no answer. "Where could she be ?" He sighed and walked back towards his dorm.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was growing more and more suspicious.. but she decided that maybe if she ignored it.. it would go away, after time.  
  
  
  
Squall hadn't been studying much lately.. it was time for him to visit the library. He walked to the place and pressed in his student identification number. "Access granted. Welcome SEED Squall Leonheart." The SEED Leader quietly walked into the library. He usually came here with Rinoa, but the way she had been acting lately.. he decided it was best to leave her be. Squall roamed the bookshelves until he found "Twin Psychology" and sat down at a table to begin his reading.  
  
"I'd like the student security files on these residents.." a familiar voice requested, and Squall looked over. Deidre! Deidre handed a paper to Kita, who had been interrupted during her flirting with Zell, and handed her a badge. A..disciplinary committee badge. Squall was outraged. Kita handed the papers and the badge back to Deidre along with the folders. Deidre nodded and began to leave. Squall dropped his book on his desk and went after her.  
  
Kita was kissing Zell when she saw the fuss. "What's with him?" She asked. Zell shrugged and nibbled on her ear..  
  
  
  
"Deidre..DEIDRE!" Squall called to his sister.   
  
She abruptly stopped and turned. "What IS it, Squall?"   
  
Squall glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?! First you spar with Seifer, then you start hanging out with his group and now you're a member of the blessed Disciplinary Committee?! Are you insane?! YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS PAST-"   
  
"-What I do and who I hang out with isn't your concern!"   
  
"Isn't my concern?! I'm your older brother!"   
  
"By seven minutes! Not seven years.."   
  
"Still. It's my responsibility to look after you, Deidre."   
  
"I can look after myself, Squall, as you well know." With that, she walked away.  
  
  
  
"Got the folders, guys." Deidre placed them on the table the other three members sat at.   
  
"SUFFICIENT."   
  
"So, uh, what're we looking for again?"   
  
"Ugh. See if these people have offended before.." Seifer began to explain, and Deidre took her seat, prepared for another days worth of work.  
  
  
  
"So, are you ready to go yet?" Aidan asked, preparing their bus tickets.   
  
"Almost done packing.." Quistis called. When Aidan's father told him women always overpacked, he hadn't believed him.. "Done!" she said, walking out of the door with a small suitcase, which Aidan took from her.   
  
"It took you THAT long to pack this bag?" He asked, perplexed.   
  
"Well, I had to freshen up a little too." she smiled. She WAS stunning, Aidan thought to himself. "Anyway, we better get moving or we'll miss our bus.."  
  
  
~End Chapter Four~  
  
More tomorrow!  
-Hyperion Firecross  



	5. Spontaneous Bleeding

For Deidre's dream sequences there will be little s. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I appreciate it!! ^-^  
  
-H.F.  
Chapter Five  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{The boy's face was still stained with tears when he heard the guard coming back.   
  
"Now, stop struggling!"   
  
"LET ME GO!"   
  
"Stupid kid.."  
  
The little boy saw a girl about his age kicking, fighting the guard who was carrying her easily with one hand. Suddenly, the girl twisted around wrapped her two tiny hands around the guard's wrist and sunk her teeth into his flesh, biting deeply into his hand.   
  
"YOUCH!!"}  
  
  
**  
**  
"Ay, Seifer, you're late for the meeting, ya know?"   
  
"Hrmph.. Raijin? What are you doing in my dorm?"   
  
"Fuujin and Deidre sent me. They didn't want to come in in case you weren't decent, ya know?"  
  
"Ugh. I'm coming.."  
  
  
  
  
The bus ride had gone pleasantly so far, and Aidan had made sure Quistis was comfortable. "So, tell me about yourself." Quistis finally said, after about 15 minutes of silence.   
  
"There isn't much to tell. I'm eighteen, I've lived in that town all my life, my mother died when I was eleven, I live with my dad and two sisters I graduated two years ago but don't have the money to go to college, I work in the town instead. What about you ?"   
  
Quistis sighed. "Well, I grew up in Cid and Edea Kramer's orphanage until they took me to Balamb Garden, where I became a SEED and Instructor there."   
  
"Wow. Balamb Garden. I used to dream about that place when I was a kid.. You're a SEED?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Damn. I saved a SEED. "   
  
" What did your mother die of? "   
  
"She was killed in the great Ciaran War. One of Ciara's soldiers shot her when she tried to stop them from invading our town."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
  
"If you live in Balamb Garden, and you're a SEED, what were you doing in a raggedy old town like that one ?"   
  
"..."   
  
"I'm sorry, it's none of my business."   
  
"No, no.. it's just.. I have a group of friends.. and they all seem to have somebody.. and.. It's just that I'm going to be 19 soon, and I've done nothing my whole life but work."   
  
"Are you kidding, you've saved the world!"   
  
"But.. what's the point in saving the world? I'll just be miserable and alone in it."  
  
Aidan looked to her. "Oh no, Quistis, I'm sure you'll find someone. You're beautiful and smart and good natured. It just takes time for some people. I never would have guessed you would be single."   
  
'What about you?"  
  
Owyn looked at the ground. "I haven't exactly found anyone myself, so I shouldn't be giving advice.. seems there isn't really anyone for me. I-" before he could finish the sentence, a loud crash was heard.  
  
  
  
  
Deidre passed by in the hallway when she saw four boys lurking in the shadows. "Hmm.. wonder what they're-" Seifer came into view, seemingly unaware of the four presences, and looking quite innocent.. and familiar.. Déjà vu. She looked over to the boys. They each unsheathed a dagger-like weapon.. "Oh my god.. Didn't we just punish those kids yesterday? They were to be suspended from Balamb.. They're going after Seifer!" Just as one boy started to move, Deidre slammed full force into him, smashing them both into the wall. Seifer hopped back, caught by surprise. "'SEIFER, BEHIND YOU!" Seifer turned swiftly, lifting his elbow into the face of his attacker. The boy fell, but not before the other two were on Deidre. The blonde one had his knife against her neck. He turned towards Seifer, holding her head back against his body.   
  
"Take one step, and I'll slice her pretty little head clean off her neck."   
  
Seifer froze, and put his hands in the air, as a red haired boy slowly walked toward him, weapon in hand.   
  
"Seifer, attack them!"   
  
"He'll kill you."   
  
"Ugh. Since when does Seifer Almasy care about anybody ? Remember who you are, what you stand for! I can handle this!"   
  
Seifer looked at her. A quote rang in his head _"It's a man's business to protect a woman.."_ "I.. can't let them kill-"   
  
"Godammit Seifer, he doesn't have the balls to do it! Attack!"   
  
The blonde attacker grabbed her bangs and yanked her head backwards. "Shut up you whore!" the boy put the knife to her neck, but before he could cut Seifer leapt at him, ripping Deidre from his grasp and pummeling him in one liquid motion. Deidre attacked the remaining one, until they had all four beaten.  
  
Seifer pinned the blonde's arm behind his back. "Listen here, bastard," he growled between clenched teeth. "Noone, and I DO mean NOONE, TOUCHES a disciplinary committee member. What you've just committed is Attempted murder, assault and battery on an officer of the Disciplinary Committee. In laymen's terms.." He pinned the arm harder into his back. "Your ass is grass."   
  
  
  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" Squall cried, slamming the door open to Cid's office, his little posse following him.   
  
"**GOD** Squall, do they have to follow you **EVERYWHERE**?!" Seifer exclaimed from his chair. Obviously his sense of humor remained in tact as he and Deidre filled out the disciplinary reports.   
  
"Deidre-"   
  
"It was nothing, Squall. Just a little scuffle."   
  
"I wouldn't call it a scuffle.. you were almost killed." Cid chastised, and then explained what had happened to Squall.   
  
"That's just great. What did I tell you?" Squall hissed at his sister. "About hanging out with **him?**You could have been killed."   
  
"**He** would have been killed if I hadn't been there."   
  
"Deidre!"   
  
"Squall, you're not her father." Seifer glared at him.   
  
"This isn't any of **your** business, Almasy."   
  
"The hell it isn't-"  
  
Deidre stood up. "Can we all just SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'm trying to fill out some papers here."   
  
They all quieted.   
  
  
**  
The Next Day**  
  
  
The Disciplinary Committee was seated at it's usual table, eating lunch. "Anyways, the big dance is coming up, ya know?"   
  
"Big dance?" Deidre asked, being the new person.   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."   
  
"It's some stupid event the Garden holds every year. Security should be at it's tightest during these sorts of..things." Seifer stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Aw, Seifer, upset because you have noone to go with?"   
  
Seifer turned an uncharacteristic shade of red. "Humph. Yeah, right. I don't see guys tripping over you."   
  
"I don't really care if the guys here trip themselves right over a cliff."   
  
"Anyways, back to business, there have been less discipline problems since Deidre joined the committee and- " He stopped mid-sentence.   
  
Deidre looked at him suspiciously "What?"   
  
"BLOOD."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Deidre, you're bleeding, ya know?"   
  
  
"Oh my God.." Seifer quietly whispered.   
  
Deidre touched her hand to the scar on her face, as blood leaked down over her skin. She looked at her hand. Her eyes narrowed and she stood quickly from her chair.   
  
"Deidre, wait-" Seifer reached for her, but she pulled away and left the lunch room.  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh.." Quistis moaned. "Aidan?" she looked around. To her side he lay, a large gash cut into his temple. "Oh my.. Aidan? Are you all right?" she shook him lightly.   
  
"Hrmph? Huh.. Oh, Quistis. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. Are you hurt?"   
  
"No.. it's just a flesh wound.."   
  
"Just a flesh wound?! Boys." She looked towards the top of the bus. "We can get out through there I suppose.."   
  
"It appears the others got out.. What happened?"   
  
"Apparently, the bus crashed."   
  
Aidan wrapped an arm around Quistis's waist. "I'll pull you up with me.. All right, here goes."   
  
  
  
  
"Deidre?" Seifer knocked on her door and quietly came in. "Deidre, are you decent?" No answer. He followed the little droplets of blood on the carpet, which lead to bathroom. The door was open, and Deidre sat on the sink, a needle and thread in hand. She was restitching the cut in her head in front of the mirror. "You're going to get it all crooked that way. It'll never heal." He said.   
  
"I suppose you could do better ?" he walked over to her and she faced forward, letting her legs hang over the counter. He took the needle and thread in one hand, and a wet washcloth in the other, and wiped the blood away from her face. As he began to stitch, he talked to her.   
  
"Uh, is there a specific reason you started bleeding spontaneously at the table? "   
  
"...it's a long story."   
  
"I have time."   
  
"It doesn't matter.."   
  
"You **assume** it doesn't matter.."   
  
"I know for a fact, Mr. Cares for noone."   
  
"You THINK that's who I am.."   
  
"I know you better than you think."   
  
He sighed. "Deidre.. I.." He closed his eyes. "The Disciplinary Committee looks out for each other. We're a team. You've been one of us for, what, three weeks now? You can trust me."   
  
She looked at the ground. "Trust can get you into trouble.."   
  
"Not if you trust someone who cares about you."   
  
"..."  
  
"..."   
  
"Alright then, here goes.."   
  
Seifer finished the last stitch. "There, all patched up." He grinned at her and she grinned back, but then returned to her solemn expression.   
  
"I..I can't tell you everything.."   
  



	6. Deidre's Past

He nodded. He understood.   
  
"I..I can't even remember everything. We'll have to start from when I was 13. By this time I had already become a superior fighter. I was a wanderer. I traveled from place to place, having no home. I was walking off path one day, as I usually did, when I was attacked by a monster. This monster was exceptionally strong for your average continent monster, and it was a type I had never seen before. Of course, it was no challenge for me, and I smoked it without the slightest bit of effort. Afterwards, a strange glow engulfed the carcass and it disappeared. I wasn't shaken though, I just went on walking until I found a place to rest, and slept on the ground. When I woke up I was in a large room, and I was immediatly picked up by some sort of guards and taken into an even larger room, a type of throne room, where a tall, elegant woman sat on a throne.." Seifer looked at her, interested. "I..can show you.." she whispered, "..this is the one talent I received from that woman.." She took Seifer's hands, and placed them on the sides of her head. "Close your eyes." she instructed, and he did so, without asking questions. She then closed her own . She murmured something to herself, and Seifer found himself in the very room she described. He could see through her eyes..  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come here, my child." The sorceress called, and quietly, Deidre obeyed."Why, you ARE but a child, aren't you? Such an amazing fighter and so young." Deidre was still dumbfounded. "Why speak up, girl. What is your name?"  
  
Deidre had no idea why she was answering this woman. "Deidre, ma'am. Deidre Marek."   
  
"Why, polite, too!" The woman laughed, tossing a fiery red lock of hair behind her. "How old are you?"   
  
"13, ma'am."   
  
The lady smiled. "Aren't you going to ask my name? "   
  
Deidre shook her head.   
  
"Oh, well I shall tell you anyways. MY name is Ciara.."   
  
Deidre's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "S-Sorceress Ciara?"   
  
The woman nodded. "Don't fear me. Deidre. I want to be your friend."   
  
Deidre finally snapped out of the phase. "I have no friends. "   
  
Ciara gave the girl a questioning look. "Why is that?"   
  
"They are weakness."   
  
"But EVERYBODY needs friends. Everyone needs to be loved. What about your parents? Where are they?"   
  
Deidre looked away.   
  
"Oh, you haven't any, have you?"   
  
"..."   
  
Sorceress smiled. "Come here, child." Deidre cautiously walked towards the sorceress. "Oh, my.." she looked into the little girl's eyes and then gently placed her hands on the sides of her face. "No friends, no family.." she gasped. "Such suffering for someone who has lived so little!" Deidre remianed still as Ciara continued to dig through her memories. She gasped again. "Why, your innocence.." She looked at the girl. "Tarnished innocence.. There is blood on these hands.. you've killed." Deidre solemnly looked at the ground, as the sorceress removed her hands from her face. "Oh, dear child! Don't think I hold it against you! What choice did you have, you poor thing? No parents to protect you.. No child deserves to be orphaned." Deidre continued to gaze down upon the ground. "Deidre, have you ever wanted a home of your own?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"What about parents?"   
  
"I'm not sure, ma'am.. the ones I once had left me."   
  
"What if I could give you a home, and a mother that would never leave you?"   
  
"I would wonder what you would want in return, ma'am."   
  
The Sorceress laughed "A clever child as well. Deidre, as you know.. despite all that you see around you, I and my army are in a very weakened state... I need somebody to protect me until we can grow strong once more.. Someone with heightened fighting and magic abilities, and a mind for military tactics and such.."   
  
Deidre nodded.   
  
"Deidre, I would LOVE to keep you here with me, and raise you in a home of your own, but I'm so weak.. and I have noone to help me. I have so many enemies.."   
  
Deidre looked up at her, and spoke reluctantly. "I..I could stay here and protect you, ma'am. "   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seifer gasped and let his hands fall from Deidre's face. "You.. you were.."   
  
"A sorceress's knight? In a sense, yes.. Rebuilding Ciara's empire took a long time.. but anyone who stood in her way was annihilated.."   
  
"By you.."   
  
"By me. I was a ruthless killer. Noone would DARE challenge our empire. There were even times when she allowed me to call her 'Mother' ."   
  
Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone else who knew. "The power.. the glory.."   
  
"The sense of belonging, of importance.. I stayed with Ciara for 5 years, but I realized one day what she was doing. She could go into my mind and block off memories, so I wouldn't interfere in her plans.."   
  
"Plans?"   
  
"To take over the earth. Classic, I know.." Seifer knew this plot well.. "She blocked off memories of relatives I had.. of my early childhood.. of many things. I was angry when I found out, and betrayed. Her empire was almost built to its most powerful state at this point, but I was still needed. I told her I wouldn't take this any more, and I escaped.. Now, slowly my memories are returning.. but.." She looked away. "Ciara still needs me to complete her army. She started out with bribes, and guilt.. now, however, it's turned to threats."   
  
Seifer's mouth dropped open. "Can she-"   
  
"She can't kill me directly, but she can injure me, and the stronger she gets.."   
  
Seifer still couldn't believe this. "Another knight..."   
  
  
* Squall Leonheart and Seifer Almasy please report to the Headmasters Office. It is urgent *  
  
  
"Seifer..?"   
  
"Hmm? "   
  
"Why did** you** do it? I mean, become the Sorceress's knight?"   
  
"I..I'll explain it to you some other time, Ok? The Headmaster is calling.. you wanna come? If Squall can bring his little lackys I'm bringing mine."   
  
"So we're just your 'little lackys'?"   
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"All right, I'll get Rage and Fuuj."   
  
He just nodded.. still kind of in shock.  
  
  
  
  
Squall, of course,showed up with Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell. Kita was busy in the library. Seifer opened the door to Headmaster's office, Deidre and Fuujin behind him, and Raijin behind them. Cid sighed. "Do we ALL have to bring our little groups everywhere with us?" Squall and Seifer glared at each other.   
  
"Uh, you called, Headmaster? " Deidre asked, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to be there.   
  
"Instructor Trepe has called from a hotel. She says that her bus has crashed and she'll be a few days late returning to Garden."   
  
Squall looked toward Cid. "Is she alright?"   
  
"Fine, just a few scratches. I'm sure she'll share with us when she returns."   
  
Seifer smirked at Squall. "What'd you do, scare her off?"   
  
"Shut up, Seifer. " Zell remarked.   
  
"Make me shut up, Chicken-wuss."   
  
"I TOLD you NOT to call me that!" Zell leapt at Seifer, who promptly grabbed the boy by his pointy blonde hair and rammed him head first into a wall. Seeing this occurance, Irvine leaped at Seifer also, but was caught in mid leap by Raijin who punched the long haired sniper in the stomach. This set off Selphie who leapt for Raijin and was tackled in mid-leap by Fuujin.   
  
Squall and Cid joined in shouting "What the hell?!" and Rinoa cowered behind Squall's shoulder.   
  
Deidre just stood there and snickered. "Yeah, hide behind your boyfriend, airhead."   
  
Rinoa stood up. "What did you just say?"   
  
"You heard me, slut." She spoke with indignance, knowing what Rinoa had once done to Seifer..   
  
"I am not a slut!" she leaped at Deidre, which was, by far, a COLLOSAL mistake.   
  
Deidre effortlessly grabbed Rinoa's hair, and lifted her into the air with it. "You don't want to try anything with me, Rinoa. I'll beat the pretty off your face."   
  
"DEIDRE!" Squall cried.   
  
"Ugh, fine. Here's your defenseless little girlfriend." She then swung her arm forward, and let Rinoa fly into Squall's arms. "See to it that she doesn't get in my way again."   
  
Rinoa wrestled her way out of Squall's embrace and leapt at Deidre again, this time attempting a tackle. Deidre sidestepped, sending Rinoa into a wall. Deidre just shook her head, and Rinoa began punching at her, leaving no effect. Seifer turned to see the enraged girl batting at his fellow knight with little to no effect. "Ha ha ha. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you..."   
  
"STOP!!!!!" Cid cried, finally fed up with this. "ENOUGH!" All of them stopped and looked at him. "Squall. Take your group and GO." He growled. "Seifer. Same for you. If I hear one more peep about you fighting on Balamb Garden grounds.." Silently each group left.   
  
  
  
  
Quistis was sitting bedside when Aidan awoke. "Ugh.." he grumbled and looked to his side. "What happened?"   
  
"You blacked out after we escaped from the bus.."   
  
"Oh.."   
  
"Now, let me change that bandage." She knelt over him by the side of the bed and gently peeled off the gauze bandage she had earlier applied to his temple."This is going to sting a little, Ok?"   
  
"Alright.."   
  
She put some peroxide on a cloth and he pulled away. "Ooh, sit still will you?" He did, and she applied the bandage.   
  
"Ow!" he cried "That stings! That hurts!"   
  
"Don't be such a baby, after that whole fight thing, a little peroxide is going to make you cry?"   
  
"I'm not crying."   
  
"You're still a baby."   
  
"I'm not." He complained and crossed his arms.   
  
"Aw, how cute!"   
  
"I'm **not** cute!"   
  
"Yes, you are."   
  
He smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."   
  
Quistis blushed. "Thanks for saving me **again**." She sighed. "I'm afraid I've been nothing but trouble to you this whole time. "   
  
"No, that's not true. You're helping me now, aren't you? And you've been excellent company. I'm not used to having anyone to talk to."   
  
She smiled. "That's sweet."   
  
They both quieted, while she finished her work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Deidre." Squall insisted, and Deidre shook her head.   
  
"I'm not part of your little group, Squall. I'm DC now."   
  
"Squall, she attacked me!" Rinoa cried.   
  
"Deidre is with us, Squall." Raijin said, a bit protectively.   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fuujin backed him up.   
  
"Noone asked you two. Let's go-" Squall reached for his sister's arm, but Seifer stepped in front of her.   
  
"She can make her own decisions, Squall. Don't touch her."   
  
"I'll do as I please."   
  
"Not when it involves one of my officers you won't." Seifer stood in front of Deidre, as did Raijin and Fuujin. "Don't challenge the posse.."   
  
"Whatever. Deidre, I'll talk to you later."   
  
"No, you won't. Leave her alone." Seifer growled, and pushed Deidre further back behind Raijin and Fuujin.   
  
"Listen, Almasy-"   
  
"I'll tell you what." Seifer grinned. "How about we have a little contest for her."   
  
"What?! I'm not some trophy-"   
  
"Trust me, D."   
  
She sighed and looked to Fuujin, who nodded. "Alright, go ahead."   
  
Squall looked at Seifer skeptically. "Your whole group against mine."   
  
"That's 6 against 4, not counting Quistis."   
  
"I'm well aware of that."   
  
"Don't you remember what Cid said?"   
  
"We'll do it off Balamb grounds. Near the Fire Cavern."   
  
"..."   
  
"If you're still going to be afraid, we'll fight unarmed."   
  
"..deal."   
  
"Alright, tomorrow, at 7, unless any of you have a problem with it." No one Said anything.  
  
"Good then all's settled. See you tomorrow.." Seifer waved his hand, and the posse followed him, Deidre included.  
  



	7. Seify

{"You stupid kid!" cried the guard, snatching the escaping girl up by her collar, and holding her in the air. "You just made a huge mistake," he sneered, and clutched the girl's neck with one hand.   
  
"Ucg..aact.." She choked, wriggling in his grasp, desperately trying to break free of his hold. The little boy stared in horror as the girl choked and writhed in pain.   
  
"You!" he cried. "You let her go!"   
  
The guard turned to the boys cell, and dropped the girl onto the ground before it. "Says who?"  
  
"Says my daddy. Daddy says to **never** hit girls. It's wrong."   
  
The guard smiled malevolently. "Well, you won't be hearing from your daddy again, boy." He smirked. "Let me tell you about your daddy.."}  
  
  
  
  
*BUUUZZZZ*  
Seifer smacked the alarm clock, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The battle would be later that day. He smiled. "Now is my chance to scar you again, Squall."  
  
  
  
  
Squall saw Deidre in the library again and approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "HEI-"   
  
"No, Wait!" he cried.   
  
She turned. "Oh, Squall. Sorry, natural reaction.."   
  
He nodded. "Understandable. Deidre.. "   
  
"We really shouldn't be talking, Squall. The battle is today."   
  
"Deidre, that's what I'm here about. Why are you acting like this? I'm your brother."   
  
"I'm not acting like anything."   
  
"Yes, you are. Immature."   
  
"How is that?"   
  
"For instance, look at who you're hanging out with.."   
  
"I only hang out with three people. Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin. I see no immaturity in that."   
  
Squall sighed. "You don't **know** them, Deidre. They're dangerous. Seifer is a killer-"   
  
"So am I, brother." She muttered. "In case you don't remember."   
  
"You had no choice then."   
  
"There were other times. MANY other times. You may think you know me, Squall," she sighed, "but the fact is, you don't."   
  
Squall whispered, seeing as they were in a library, "I may not know you, but I do know him. Seifer is dangerous. "   
  
"I know Seifer better than you think Squall, so drop it already. How many times have you done this? How many times have we had this conversation? I can HANDLE myself. Don't you think the readers of this fanfic are getting bored with your protectiveness? Nothing can progress in this storyline if you keep doing this."   
  
"..."   
  
"Good-bye, Squall." She mumbled and started to leave, as Rinoa walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raijin was waiting for Deidre when she got out of the library. "Ay, Deidre..I..umm.. been wanting to ask you somethin' ya know? "   
  
She nodded. "Yes, what is it?"   
  
The two continued walking, and Raijin scratched the back of his head. "Well, the dance is coming and stuff.. ya know? And I was thinking of.. Umm.."   
  
"PLEASE don't tell me you're joining Selma's Party Committee.."   
  
"Selma? Oh, you mean Sharon.. no way! That's not my thing, ya know?"   
  
She nodded. "Then, what is it?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking of, um, going and stuff, ya know? "   
  
"Affirmative. We agreed we were all going to go to make sure nothing occurred, didn't we?"  
  
"..Yeah.. but.. I was thinkin' of, uh.. goin' **with** someone.." She turned and stared at him. He weakly finished his sentence "..ya know..?"   
  
"Well, isn't this interesting.. "   
  
  
  
  
"Quistis.. Are we almost there?" Aidan asked.   
  
She sighed. "About 3 or 4 hours away, I'm guessing."   
  
"Damn.."   
  
"Why? Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah.. I just ..nevermind.."   
  
"Aidan..? "   
  
"Lets pick up the pace.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuujin? Fuuj?" Seifer called through the Lounge, hearing no reply from his partner. "Fuujin are you in here?"   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."   
  
"Ah."   
  
She was parked on the couch, pen and paper in hand. He sat next to her, and yawned. "RAGE?"   
  
"Nope, haven't seen him today. "   
  
"DEIDRE?"   
  
"..Nope. No sign of her either." He glanced over her notepad. "Fuujin, I didn't know you were an artist."   
  
"HOBBY."   
  
"Ah. That's me? "   
  
She nodded, and turned the page, revealing another picture. "DEIDRE." she announced.  
  
"Beautiful."   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Picture."   
  
She then pointed to a blank page with the word "Raijin" scribbled at the bottom.   
  
"I'll go find him."   
  
"THANKS."   
  
"You're welcome." He left.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Seifer headed down the hallway, he passed by Squall. "Hey there, Squall. Ready for the big fight?"   
  
"That's what I was coming to talk to you about.."   
  
"Wussing out?"   
  
"..No. I just think its a bad i-"   
  
"You're wussing out, aren't you?"   
  
"NO I'm simply saying.."   
  
"Wuss."   
  
"Ugh, forget it."   
  
Seifer smirked, enjoying his uncommonly playful mood. "Don't be scared. Remember, the four of us are fighting weaponless. I can see you're at no advantage because your weapon blows.. "  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I would let you use Hyperion if I thought you could take it.." He smirked. "Wait, no I wouldn't!" He laughed, and continued down the hall. "See you at seven, Squall. Don't be late!"  
  
  
  
  
"An' if I asked Seifer's advice he'd probly laugh in my face, ya know? So I figured I'd ask you." Deidre nodded, they were seated in Raijin's dorm. "So.. what should I do?"   
  
"Don't be a chicken.. just ask her."   
  
"What if she says no, ya know?"   
  
"Then you just go by yourself."  
  
".."   
  
Seifer walked in. "Rage, Fuujin wants to-Deidre, hey."   
  
"Seifer. "   
  
"Raijin, Fuuj wants to see you. She's in the lounge." Raijin nodded, and walked out of the room, Seifer and Deidre continued down the hall.   
  
"So.. you never told me why."   
  
"Why I became the knight?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"..Well.. It has to do with a lot of things.. " He reflected. "I had just been dumped for my arch enemy.. not that I had much interest in the little bimbo, but that still stung. I'd failed the SEED exam, though I should have passed, and the sorceress had been filling my mind with a dream I had once had.."   
  
"...."   
  
".. it mostly, however.. Had to do with a quote I once heard.. from where I don't remember.."   
  
"A quote? "   
  
"This is going to sound stupid, but for some reason I always held it dear.. 'It's a man's business to protect a woman'..." he sighed. "The sorceress.. was in need of protecting, and it was obvious I was no longer needed here.." He stopped in midsentence. "Deidre?" her eyes were clenched shut.   
  
"I.."   
  
"Deidre??"   
  
"Mem..S..ii..."   
  
"What's wrong?!"   
  
"Fl.." she leaned against the wall and Seifer knelt before her,   
  
"D? Deidre, answer me.."   
  
She shook her head. "It..was.."   
  
"Nevermind. Don't strain yourself.. Can you walk?"   
  
"Fl.."   
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." Seifer quietly scooped her up into his arms, and rushed her down the hall, back to her own room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing was more painful to Seifer than hurt pride. Nothing. However, after securing Deidre in her dorm with Raijin and Fujin watching over her, he set off towards Squall's dorm, where he was sure the little group would be. After knocking casually twice, he entered the dorm, which was oversized in his opinion. "*Ahem* I uh.. havetocallthebattleoffok? Bye." he muttered.   
  
"What's that? " Irvine asked.   
  
"I have to call the damn battle off." He muttered.   
  
Zell was relishing this. "What's the matter, Seifer? Afraid of a little ass-beating? "   
  
"You had better shut up unless you want your head slammed into another wall. I'll have you know that there is a Disciplinary Committee emergency that requires all four of our attention. Thus, we cannot appear at the little..competition tonight. However," he paused. "once everything is returned to its original state.. We will battle."   
  
"Oh poo!" Selphie cried. "I wanted to fight!!"   
  
"Well, you shall have to postpone your mortal wounding until a later time." Seifer coolly muttered.  
  
Selphie crossed her arms. "Irvy, say something!"   
  
Irvine was laying on the bed. "Later, Sandy."   
  
"It's Selphie!"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"If you have no more questions I'll be leaving now. Business awaits." Seifer left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis was glad when she finally reached the Garden entrance. She pressed a button on the gate. "State your name and position."  
  
"Instructor Quistis Trepe, 1st class SEED and Instructor."  
  
"Access Granted. Welcome Back, Instructor Trepe." Quistis led Owyn to the Headmaster's office, and, of course, Squall and Seifer were summoned, along with the SEEDs and Disciplinary committee.. Rinoa came, too.   
  
Cid looked up from his desk. "Where are Fuujin and Deidre?"   
  
"Umm.. Busy, ya know?"   
  
"Too busy to consult with their Headmaster?"   
  
"..yes."   
  
"Ugh. Anyway, Welcome Back Instructor Trepe. Perhaps you would like to introduce us to your companion?"   
  
"Thank you Headmaster. This is Aidan, he saved me from running into trouble back in Lipton City.."   
  
Selphie giggled. "He's cute, Quisty! Is he your boyfriend??"   
  
Quistis blushed. "Uh, no, Stacy."   
  
"It's Selphie!"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"Calm yourself, Stephie.."   
  
"SELPHIE!"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Aidan grunted, and grabbed his head. "Oh, Aidan I'm sorry! Headmaster, I must ask to go.. Aidan has been injured and needs to visit the infirmary immediately."   
  
"Take him then!" Quistis nodded and took Aidan's arm, leading him away from the Office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aidan had apparently lost enough blood to make him weak on his feet.. or, weak in general, rather. Quistis sat patiently by his bed side, and he just lay there with his eyes closed.. "Quitis.." he murmured, in a blood loss induced stupor..   
  
"What is it, Aidan?" She smiled.   
  
"Umm umm.." he blushed. "You're preetty."   
  
" And you have certainly lost A LOT of blood." Giggled the normally aloof Instructor.   
  
"No, you really are preetty... s'not just the blood loss talkin- zzzz."   
  
Quistis smiled at the cute, innocent nature of Aidan.. and sighed. This world was so corrupted.. and she knew of the forthcoming of the sorceress. Aidan would probably end up joining the army, as most men did.. As her first and only boyfriend had. He'd died in the Great Ciaran War.. She looked down at him, his black hair was covering his closed eyes, and he made light snoring noises each time he breathed, a child-like smile spread across his face. This innocence, she so adored.. would be lost in battle. She sighed and brushed his hair to the sides hoping he would sleep just a while longer.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{"Let me tell you about your daddy." He smirked. "Your daddy didn't care about you enough to stay with you or protect you. He didn't even love you." The guard sneered at the boy. "Your Daddy used you as bait for a plan he thought couldn't fail. But it did. And now you'll never see your Daddy again because he is a coward!"   
  
The boy shook his head. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE COMING FOR ME!"   
  
At this point, the little girl had risen weakly to her feet, and she started to run. "HEY!" The guard cried and with four long strides, had the girl by her arm. "Try to escape from me twice, will you?" He lifted her up, opened the little boy's cell and threw her into it, locking the door behind him.}  
  
  
As soon as Seifer awoke from his dream, he gathered Raijin and Fuujin and made his way to Deidre's room, where she assured them she was fine, and the four then headed towards Squall's room, to issue another challenge...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok," Seifer said. "This will be an eight on four battle. That's two on one in favor of Squall's side."  
  
"Four on eight?" The SEED leader questioned.  
  
"Deidre has chosen to fight for our side. "   
  
"I STILL don't see the point of this," Rinoa mumbled. "We don't need her. Let her do what she wants. Squall-"   
  
"Just trust me on this one, Ok?" Squall replied, and then whispered to the others. "Ok, Here is the strength order on our side:  
  
Squall  
Zell  
Irvine  
Kita  
Aidan  
Quistis  
Selphie  
Rinoa  
  
"What about their side?" Kita asked.   
  
"Seifer's obviously the strongest, so I figure Zell and I will take him." The others nodded. "Deidre can't be anymore powerful than I am, so Irvine and Selphie take her. Kita, I need you to watch Rinoa, put her in your back row and keep her strictly magic using, and mostly curing."   
  
"What! Why? "   
  
"Because you're not a fighter, Rinoa."   
  
Rinoa was silent.   
  
"Aidan, Quistis, you guys take Fuujin, Raijin is yours, Kita and Rinoa." They agreed.   
  
Kita grumbled. "Thanks a lot, airhead."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Seifer & Company stood there, arms crossed, not intimidated, "Are you guys done yet?"   
  
"Yeah." They lined up, and prepared for battle.  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light appeared. "Think you can abandon me, do you?" Deidre jumped back, eyes wide in surprise, and Seifer gazed at the light in awe. "You won't escape me twice." A large monster appeared, and quickly put a sleep spell into affect. The Balamb inhabitants began to yawn, and sink to the ground.   
  
"No.." Deidre weakly cried. "I'm..not.. going back.. I won't be her puppet anymore.." The only one left standing was Squall, who kept a Ribbon on at all times. A monster emerged from the light, and grabbed Deidre. The sorceress's magic was now pulsing through her body, damaging her almost beyond repair..  
  
"NO!!!" Squall exclaimed, and attacked the monster, plunging his gunblade into it. The monster roared, and spun, dropping Deidre to the ground. She hit with a clunk, head first, and Squall performed "Lion Heart" on the monster. It collapsed, and was taken in by the bright light, which spoke once more to the paralyzed Deidre.   
  
"You'll never escape me, girl. You will PAY for what you've done!" Suddenly, Deidre tightened all her muscles. Her eyes grew wide, her pupils dilated. She seemed to jerk violently, and then, blood began to trickle out of her closed mouth, staining her white T-shirt. The light cackled, and disappeared. Blood seeped onto Deidre's shirt in the place of her abdomen. She lay there, writhing in pain.   
  
Squall ran and dropped down next to her. "Deidre? Deidre?! Deidre can you hear me?! Oh God.." he picked her up, and held her close. "Guys! Come on! We have to get her back to Balamb, quick!"   
  
  
  
  
"She's stable now," said the doctor at Balamb, "so you can visit her. Squall?" She opened the door for him, and he walked in, leaving Rinoa and Seifer wondering.  
  
  
  
  
Deidre drowsily opened her eyes. "Hey."  
  
Squall smiled sweetly, something rare for him, at his younger sister. "Hey."   
  
"I was a mess, wasn't I?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty bad.. I thought you were a goner.. None of this would have happened if that idiot Seifer-"   
  
"You can't blame this on him. He had nothing to do with it."   
  
"Well that sure looked like a SORCERESS to me."   
  
"...." Deidre kind of shifted around.   
  
"Deidre..? Are you keeping something from me...?"   
  
"..."   
  
"You can always talk to me Deidre. I'm your brother. I care about you."   
  
"....."   
  
"Ugh. You're acting..like.. like.."   
  
"Like you?"   
  
"Exactly! Wait.." She smirked, and he grinned back. "I just want you to know.. if you need me.. I'm always here for you. I know you're not going to listen to me, but.. PLEASE ..Just.. try to be careful.. alright? I was so worried.. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again." She nodded, and he took his sister in his arms, and hugged her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa and Seifer peeked in the window, seeing Squall and Deidre hug. Accidentally, Rinoa lost balance, and bumped shoulders with Seifer. The two caught each other looking in the room. "Hmph!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall left the room, and Rinoa looked at him. This Deidre girl.. was Squall.. in love with her?  
  
  
  
  
  
Deidre's eyes opened when Seifer entered. "It's my favorite person." She smiled, but Seifer was oddly quiet. "Seifer..? What's the matter..?"   
  
He looked up at her. "I.. nothing. Do you get out of here tonight? "   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Then I'll see you later, all right?"   
  
Deidre looked at him. He had a funny look on his face. "Seifer..? Are you okay?"   
  
"I..yeah. Fine. I'll talk to you later." He walked out, leaving her in thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm.. Quisty?" Aidan inquired, kind of red already.   
  
"Yes, Aidan?"   
  
"I..um.. well.. You know how there's a dance-thing here at Balamb?"   
  
"Mmm hmm."   
  
"Umm.. who are you going with?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "No one. No one asked me. I figure I'll just make an appearance (since I have to, being an instructor and all) and then come back here and work."   
  
"If..uh.. someone asked you.. do you think you would go..?"   
  
"Depends who that person was."   
  
"A guy you don't really know that well, that really wants to get to know you better.. he's kind of young, and really shy.. as a matter of fact, he's scared to ask you."   
  
Quistis smirked. "Oohhh. Is he cute?" She was enjoying this game.   
  
Aidan frowned. "Not.. really. Kind of ugly, actually."   
  
She tilted her head. "Well, how do you know?"   
  
"I know him pretty well."   
  
"Well, maybe I think he's cute."   
  
"You probably don't."   
  
"I bet I do."   
  
"..."   
  
"Does his name.. start with an 'A'?"   
  
"..Uh-huh."   
  
"And end with a 'n'?"   
  
"..Yeah."   
  
"Well, I only know one guy like that, and I think he's a hottie."   
  
"So, you'd go with him?"   
  
"Well, if I were properly ASKED by this mysterious admirer."   
  
"..Okay.. Uh.. Quisty?"   
  
"Yes, Aidan?"   
  
"Do.. you.. uh.." Aidan paled about three shades, and passed out.   
  
"AIDAN!"  
  
  
**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** {The girl hit the back of the cell, and then slid down onto the floor. The little boy walked over to her. "Are you Okay?!" She sniffled, and shook her head. "Are you gonna cry?" asked the lil' boy.   
  
"No!!! I NEVER cry!!"   
  
The boy innocently asked. "Why not?"   
  
She lifted her head. "'Cause crying means you're weak."   
  
"It does?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh. Then I'm never gonna cry again!" The boy reached down towards the girl, and took her hand in his. "Hiya. My name's Seifer." }  
  
  
Seifer awoke, gasping for air. Sweat dripped all over his body [ *Author loses the ability to breathe*], when he heard a cry. He stood up. Deidre.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ARGH!" The little girl hit the wall and could feel her own ribs snap within her. She clenched her eyes tight, but let no sound escape. The boy who had been there when she arrived, reached down to her. "Hiya. My name's Seifer."   
  
"Hi Seify, I'm Deidre."   
  
"Can I call you Deidee?"   
  
"I guess..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 7----------------------------------------------------  
Well, who'da thunk it? Stay tuned for Chapter 8!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Reunited

He kicked the door open, and hurried over to the bed."Deidre?" Seifer shook her, and she awoke."You screamed. What happened?"   
  
Her eyes widened. "S..Seify."   
  
He looked at her. "What.. did you just call me?"   
  
"Seify! It's you! You.. you don't remember?" Reluctantly, she touched the side of his face.   
  
Seifer felt his breath taken away as memories flooded back to him.. "Oh my.. Deidee?"   
  
Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "Deidee!" he wrapped his arms around her, and her hands moved up over his face into his hair so she could wrap her arms around his neck "Deidee I never thought I'd see you again, I-" he felt her pull away from him, suddenly. "Deidee? What's the matter?"  
  
"You.. you left me."   
  
"Deidee.."   
  
"You left me all alone, Seifer! I waited for you.. that day.. and you never came back. I waited four years for you, and you left me! Why ?!"   
  
"Deidre, you don't understand.."   
  
"NO!" she cried. "**You**don't understand! You don't know what they did to me, what YOU did to me!"   
  
Seifer saw the gleaming in her eyes and knew that she was holding it in.. "..show me."   
  
She took his hands, and placed them on the sides of her face. "..all right, but I'm warning you now.. it's nothing but ugliness.."  
  
  
  
  
"Umm.. Umm.. Guardy-guy?"   
  
"Yeah, what is it?"   
  
Deidre wiped her nose on her sleeve. "My friend Seify left for battle yesterday, an' he never came back and I was wondering if you know where he is, and if he's alright..."   
  
The guard turned around. "Your friend left yesterday. He's gone now."   
  
"No, you must be thinkin' of someone else. Seify'd never leave me. He swore it. "   
  
"Well, he lied."   
  
Her face turned crimson with indignance. "He'd never lie to me! Tell me where Seifer is!"   
  
By the look on her face, the guard knew better than to call her kid at the moment. "He's gone. I'm sorry."   
  
"No.. he swore to me ..."  
  
_  
"Deidre.. I'm-"  
"-Don't say your apologies yet, Seifer. It gets worse."  
_  
  
  
  
**2 Months later**  
  
"Shut your mouth, girl!" Howled the older boy.   
  
"Give me my blanket back, you punk!"   
  
Mikhail tore the blanket back,and stared the girl down. "Who's going to make me?"   
  
Her lips pulled back on her teeth in an angry scowl. "I will, as I have in the past."   
  
He threw back his head and laughed, and a smug look appeared on his face. "You? You skinny little raggedy runt? You had your little buddy then. You're not so tough without Mr. Bad-ass Seifer around. He ain't here, and he ain't coming back, so you may as well just hand your stuff over."   
  
"Seifer's comin' back. He promised. But until he does, I can take you on my own."   
  
The tall, toned boy looked down at the skinny, dirty, little girl. Her hair was tattered, her face smudged with a mixture of dirt and blood. Her clothes, the little she had, hung loosely on her wiry, malnurished frame. Her eyes were sunken in, her arms bony, her face hollow. She limped on her right leg. The little girl was an absolute mess.. He almost pitied her. But it was dog eat dog world, where they were.. Every prisoner for him or herself. "You think so, you little whore? That kid ain't never coming back."   
  
Her eyes widened, "You take that back!"   
  
"Nope." Deidre was on him as soon as he said it. Filled with feelings of hate and abandonment, she swung fiercely and wildy at him, landing plenty of punches before the others managed to pull her off and beat her into an incapacitated state. Mikhail wiped the blood from his face, and proceeded to collect Deidre's blanket and her 2-Day rations. He then spat at her. "See you around, bitch.. You ain't so tough now that your little boyfriend is gone, are you?"   
  
Deidre lay bleeding on the freezing concrete floor. Her arm bent at an odd angle, and she knew it was broken. "Why did you abandon me..? You said we'd always have each other.. Come back, Seify.. I need you." A tear rolled out of her eye, catching blood along the way,and dropped onto the concrete...  
  
  
  
  
"They beat me on a daily basis after that. Anything to get to my stuff. Things got so much worse after you left, Seifer... There was barely money to feed us, after.."   
  
"Oh Deidre.."   
  
"I waited for you every day, until I couldn't take any more, and resolved to go out and look for you. And then I found HER.. and forgot.. I just forgot all the pain.."   
  
"I didn't want to leave you, D.. They made me.."   
  
"You were the only person I had, you were my best friend.."  
  
"But.. we're together again, Deidre!" "It.. it's too late, Seifer. The damamge is already done. I'm a murderer, among other things.. I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"You're still little Deidee to me."  
  
"But you don't know some of the things I've done.. Remember Mikhail?"   
  
"Yeah, the kid who beat you.."   
  
"I met him in the battles of Ciara's army. He's the one who gave me this scar." She touched her face, running her fingers along the harsh red mark across it."He was just defending his town. His family. We recognized one another, on opposite sides once more.. I killed him."   
  
"Deidre, I don't care what you've done.. Look at all I've done! You'll always be my Deidee. Our past, may be bloody, but.. we're together now. It's been so many years, Deidre.. But we're together again." he took her in his arms, and she didn't and couldn't pull away, this time.   
  
"I haven't been held in nine years.." She whispered, and clung desperately to him.  
  
He rubbed his face against her cheek. "I'll never let you go again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aww. Kawaii! Seifer and Deidre, reunited after ten years! Not the end of the story, though.. Not by a long shot! Stay tuned for chapter nine, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!"  
  
-Hyperion Firecross  
  
P.S. Somebody PLEASE review me.. I'm trying to get over my fear of reviews.. And what's the point of posting this stuff if no one's reading it? Please review! Arigatou!  



	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

{"Seify.." little Deidre whispered, and nudged him slightly.   
  
"Hrm.. "   
  
"Seify, wake up.."   
  
Seifer rolled off of his bed of straw. "What's the matter, Deidee?" He shivered, and rubbed his arms. "It's sure cold..."   
  
She nodded. Seify..er.. Seifer walked over to Deidre's straw, and pushed it next to his. "If we share our blankies, we'll keep warmer." she lay down next to him. Seifer wrapped his scrawny little arms around Deidre, and she rested her head against his chest. "Seify..?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You're snuggly. ^-^" [*Author bursts into tears*]   
  
".. G'Night, Deidre."   
  
"'Night Seifer."}  
  
  
  
  
Today was the Garden Members Train- A- Thon. Rinoa sighed a lonely sigh.. Ever since this.. girl had shown up, Squall seemed to be utterly infatuated with her... and unaware of the fact that his own girlfriend even existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Knight passed by The Lone Wolf in the hallway. "Leonheart, " he mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Grumbled back the moody SEED.   
  
"Have you seen Deidee- err- Deidre anywhere around?"   
  
"If I had, I wouldn't have told you about it."   
  
Seifer rolled his eyes at the impudent little SEED. "Anyway, if you see her, I SUGGEST you tell her Seifer's looking for her. That isn't too diffucult for you, is it?"   
  
Squall scowled. "I'm sure I'll remember."   
  
"Did I hear a hint of sarcasm, boy ?"   
  
"Why, of course not."   
  
Seifer's face turned scarlet at Squall's insubordination. "Listen here, Leonheart. If I hear that you saw her and didn't deliver the message-"   
  
"-get off your high horse, Seifer. Just because you're DC doesn't mean you can tell us all what to do."   
  
Now, Seifer scowled. "I don't have time to argue with a prepubescent little brat like you. I have more important things to tend to." Seifer waved Squall off, and walked down the hall until he reached Rinoa's room. He knocked lightly on her door.   
  
"Who's there..?"   
  
"It's Seifer, Rinoa."   
  
"**SEIFER**?"   
  
"Yeah. Can I come in?"   
  
"Uh, sure." Rinoa opened the door, and stood there in her pajamas. Almasy looked down onto his own clothes, a muscle shirt and black pants.   
  
"Did I wake you? I know it's kind of late.."   
  
She shook her head, and smiled. "10:30, s'not that late..Would you like to come in?"   
  
Seifer pushed a hand through his hair. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came, and the discipline commitee grew grumpier by the minute. "SEIFER." Fuujin demanded, impatiently staring at her breakfast plate. They always waited for Seifer.  
  
Raijin leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, it's not like Seifer to be this late to breakfast, ya know?"   
  
Deidre nodded, kind of concerned, herself. "I'm going to go look for him, alright?"   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
  
  
  
Deidre walked towards Seifer's dorm, and knocked on the door twice. No answer. All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her, and spun. "Seifer!"   
  
He was dressed in his same clothes as the previous day, but seemed tired, yet somewhat pleased. "Hey Deidre."   
  
".. the posse and I were waiting for you.."   
  
Seifer looked up at a clock on the wall. "Damn, 10 am already.. I'm coming. " He followed her to the commitee lounge.   
  
Deidre made it a point to NOT comment about Seifer's apparel, but Raijin didn't. "Yo Seifer, those are the same clothes you were wearin' yesterday, ya know?"   
  
Seifer seemed uneasy. "Uh.. let's eat."  
  
  
  
  
  
After attending an awkward breakfast, Deidre seated herself in the library, and began research for the Disciplinary Committee. She hadn't been researching for long, when Kita took a seat next to her. "Hey Deidre.."   
  
"Kita."   
  
Kita looked around and then at her tablemate. "Uh, do you know what exactly is going on between Rinoa and Seifer?"   
  
"What do you mean ?"   
  
"You haven't heard ?"   
  
Deidre continued porosing the information packet she had. "Heard what?"   
  
Kita's voice dropped to a whisper. "They say that there's something going on 'tween them.. Seifer went into her room last night, around 10... And didn't come out until this morning."   
  
"**WHAT?** No. No way. I mean, Seifer wouldn't EVER.. This is **Rinoa** we're talking about here! Plus, she's Squall's girlfriend.."   
  
Kita shook her head. "People say that Squall's in love with you, too."   
  
"SQUALL?! Trust me, he isn't.. I know. Does Seifer know about all of this?"   
  
"I don't think so.."   
  
"Alright-" Just then, the object of Kita and Deidre's conversation entered. Kita stood, but before she left, leaned over and whispered in Deidre's ear, "Speak of the devil.." She returned to the check out counter, and Seifer took the seat she was in. He was the devil. Well, he had the devil's charm.   
  
"Hey Deidre."   
  
"Hey.." Seifer leaned over to see what she was reading, but she closed it.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Raijin asked Fuujin to the dance. You know, as a date."  
  
She nodded, although she seemed distant. "Good. I know he's been wanting to ask her for some time. Tomorrow will be a big day for him."   
  
Seifer nodded. "Uhhm.. Deidre?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Are you going with anyone?"   
  
Deidre continued to look into space. "No. I wasn't asked."   
  
"Oh.. Hey, listen," The Ex-Knight pushed his had through his smooth flaxen hair. [Author: Oh my LORD that is hot..]"we have to be there anyways, to keep security up.. right?"   
  
"Affirmative."   
  
"Well, I was thinking.. since Rage is going with Fuujin and everything, and you and I don't have anyone to go with.. " He looked at the ground. "And since this isn't as formal as the New Year's dance.. That maybe.. uhm.. you and I could go together..?"   
  
Deidre turned to look at him, and he was looking at the floor. "You're blushing, Seifer."   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You are."   
  
".. I'm not."   
  
"I'll go with you."   
  
"You will?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He smiled. "I've got a few things to attend to, though.. So, see you tomorrow night?"   
  
"It's a date. Er.. a dance."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Deidre rapped slightly on Fuujin's door. "Fuujin?"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"It's Deidre. Can I come in?"   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Deidre twisted the knob, and entered. Fuujin's room seemed to be turned upside down, and all her clothes were laid atop her bed. 7 sets of her everyday apparel of blue top, black pants, and black boots, 2 white T-shirts, 2 additional pairs of black pants, 1 uniform for special garden occaisons, and that was that. The look on her face expressed utter confusion and dismay, and Deidre nodded in understanding. "ASKED?" Fuujin demanded, and Deidre nodded. "SEIFER?" Deidre turned red, and then nodded again. Fuujin smiled, then plopped on her bed. "Thank God."   
  
Deidre blinked. "Fuujin?"   
  
"I'm capable of speaking normally.. it's just so much less trouble my way."   
  
o.o "Oh.. So Raijin finally asked you."   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."   
  
The new girl couldn't help but grin. "It's about time.. he's wanted to ask you for a while now."   
  
"And you didn't tell me?"   
  
Deidre shrugged. "Sorry."   
  
"TRAITOR."   
  
"What are we going to do about this wardbrobe problem?"   
  
"HELP."   
  
"From who?"   
  
Fuujin scratched her head. "TREPE?"   
  
"Gah."   
  
"KITA?"   
  
"Maybe.."   
  
"HEARTILLY?!"   
  
"HELL no!"   
  
"HM?"   
  
"Uh.. Long story.. I never liked her very much."   
  
Fuujin sighed. "SALLY?"   
  
"Sally? Oh, you mean Sherry, no way. Her yellowness annoys me, as does her hair."  
  
"AGREEMENT."   
  
"Quistis and Kita should be going.. But they're both SEEDs.. is that such a good idea? If Squall finds out I'm going with Seifer, he'll get the wrong idea and.."  
  
Fuujin had a wicked smirk on her face.   
  
"What?"   
  
"So what exactly IS the wrong idea.."   
  
Deidre looked away. "That Seifer and I are.. a couple."   
  
"Oh, well I don't think that's the wrong idea at all. At least it won't be for long.."   
  
Deidre stared at her. "What?"   
  
"It's SO obvious Deidre. You two are ALWAYS hanging out, and you always give him that dreamy look.. Plus, we both rmemeber that time he came out of the training room all sweaty and stuff.. you almost passed out-"   
  
"I did NOT!"  
  
"It's so obvious.. you absolutely WANT him."  
  
Deidre's jaw dropped open. "Excuse me? Seifer and I are just friends.. "   
  
"Oh please. You two flirt 24/7, even right after you first met. "   
  
"Fuujin! I'm NOT in love with Seifer!"   
  
"DENIAL."   
  
"Stop that!"   
  
"LIES."   
  
"Ugh. Let's go see Kita and Quistis."  
  
  
  
  
Quistis, Kita, Fuujin and Deidre sat on Quistis's bed. "..and then he fainted! It took him another 2 weeks to build up the courage to ask me!" She giggled, and Kita laughed as well.   
  
"**So** Deidre, who are you going with ?"   
  
Deidre scratched the back of her head. "Uh, uh.. Noone you know that well.."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Alright then, girls. I've already gotten us clearance to leave the garden and a jeep.. So should we try Deling City?"   
  
  
  
  
  
[*Cue "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and "Material Girl" music while scenes of the 4 girls shopping appear*]  
  
  
  
  
  
Arriving back at the Garden, the girls discovered that they were waited on. Zell was leaning against the wall, his mouth open, a semi-loud snore escaping him, Aidan was curled up on the ground, and Seifer and Raijin were leaning against each other. All asleep. "Aww.." Kita whispered, and knelt beside Zell, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Zell.. " She whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes, and yawned.   
  
"Kita?" She nodded, and he stood up, taking her in his arms. "I missed you.." He pouted, and she nuzzled her face against his shoulder.   
  
"Aww. I wasn't even gone that long.."   
  
A wicked smile appeared on his face, and he growled, scooping her into his arms."We'll have to make up for lost time."   
  
"Zell!" A joking slap on the chest.   
  
Quistis smiled at the innocence of Aidan, and when he awoke, he hopped up, and shyly took her hand. "Heya Quisty."   
  
When Seifer awoke, he rose to his feet, causing Raijin to fall backwards with a THUD. Fuujin hurried over, and helped him up. He smiled, just because she was there. Seifer stood silently to his feet and brushed off. "Raijin and I weren't sure where you'd gone."   
  
"Aww, I didn't know you cared."   
  
"You're DC.." Deidre nodded. Seifer looked at Fuujin and Raijin, who were now holding hands.  
  
"Hey Seifer, we're goin' back to our dorms now, ya know? We'll see you tomorrow. You guys should go too, it's getting late."   
  
"AGREEMENT." Fuujin slyly grinned at Deidre, who knew what she was insinuating and scowled. Quistis, Owyn, Kita and Zell were gone, and now Deidre and Seifer stood, together in the hall.   
  
"So.." and they began to walk. "What's in the bag?"   
  
She held her head up high. "That's for ME to know, and you to find out."   
  
"So I guess you won't be letting me carry it for you.."   
  
She smirked. "Now aren't we the gentleman?" Seifer turned red. "It's not exactly heavy.. I've got it."   
  
He looked at her, concerned. "Are you sure? I mean, with all the sorceress incidents-"   
  
"I'm alright.."   
  
"Ok.. " They stopped at Deidre's door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, right..?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He smiled at her. "Goodnight, Deidre."   
  
"Goodnight, Seifer." Then, he did something unusual.. Seifer wrapped his arms around her, and held her. Deidre stood there, blankly.. But before anything could be said, Seifer was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww. Stay tuned, Chapter Ten, "Leaving Hope" (yes, I know the title is a NIN song.. call it a tribute to a very close friend) will be up soon, if you want it. PLEASE review, if you can.. It's really nice to know that someone's reading O.o  
  
-H.F.  



	10. Leaving Hope

Disclaimer:  
  
'Sides all the stuff about me not owning FF8 (which hopefully you already know), "Leaving Hope" is the title of a NIN song, and not mine. So, I guess it belongs to Trent Reznor. It just seemed to be an appropriate title, and it reminds me of a dear friend.. Anyway, if it really offends anyone that I used it, I'll change it.. Arigatou to those of you that commented on my story! Six reviews! Yipee! ^.^  
  
-H.F.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~========================================================================  
  
  
  
{"Hey, Seify.."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"Whaddya mean?"   
  
She looked up at him. "Why are you in this bad place? Where are your mommie and daddie?"  
  
"They never came back for me.. Guardy-guy said that they died."  
  
Her eyes widened and she saw him sniffle. She placed her little arms around him. "Aw, I'm sorry Seify.."   
  
"..tha's all right.." He lay still while she held him. "So what 'bout your parents, Deidee?"   
  
She sighed. "My old master told me that my mommie gave me to a lady, and she sold me into slavery. I worked for my master for a while, until he sold me here, and I was bad, so they made me a prisoner, so's I could work in the bar-"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Seify?"   
  
"I dun want you going there! It's a bad place, Deidee! You could get hurt!"   
  
"Why are you upset?"   
  
"'Cause you're my best friend. I love you Deidee ^-^"   
  
"I love you too, Seify."   
  
He nodded. "Not in a mushy way, though."  
  
"Seify..?"   
  
"Hmm..?"   
  
"Promise you'll never leave me.. I dun ever wanna be alone again."   
  
"I promise, Deidee. We'll always be together."}  
  
  
  
  
Seifer awoke. "I promised her forever.. and.. I left her.." He sat up in bed, and put his head in his hands. "What should I do? How could I?" He didn't even bother to change, just pulled on a shirt, and walked to Rinoa's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And he hugged me, Fuuj.. isn't that strange?"   
  
"ENJOYMENT!"   
  
"No.. well, I didn't DISlike it.."   
  
"ECSTASY!"   
  
"Fuujin!!"   
  
She smirked.   
  
"Shall we get ready?"   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."   
  
"You may as well not even get dressed.. the way you've been acting around Rage, you probably won't stay dressed for long.."   
  
"BITCH!"   
  
"You know you love me anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boys stayed lined up in the auditorium. This was custom at Garden socials. You waited until your lady appeared through the curtain, and then took her hand, and led her away. Seifer and Squall, more alike than they'd readily to admit, both tapped their feet impatiently..   
  
  
  
Rinoa was the first to emerge, she was wearing THE dress. Squall stared dreamily at her, took her hand, and led her away.  
  
  
  
Selphie came out next, in a white, mid thigh length dress  
  
"Nice dress, Selena.."  
  
She screeched, "It's SELPHIE!!"   
  
"Of course." Irvine took her hand.  
  
  
  
Kita was next in a red, knee length dress, and Zell smiled mischievously at her.  
  
  
  
Quistis was wearing a fashionable dress in pink, and Aidan took her hand, blushing shamelessly.  
  
  
  
Raijin's mouth dropped open. Fuujin wore a sleeveless dark blue dress, and blue heels. Her hair was done up, and she stepped shyly towards him. Raijin took her hand, and led her away.  
  
  
  
Now, it was Seifer's turn to stare. Deidre's dress was something to talk about, something one would never expect to see on her. She wore a black spaghetti strap kneelength dress, that flowed about her. She wore sandal heels, and her hair was done up in a Quistis like style. Seifer stared into her eyes. _I always knew she was beautiful.. but .. _"Wow.."   
  
"Seifer?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." He grinned wickedly and took her hand, leading her to a shadowy corner. Seifer couldn't see the other girls arriving, he was too distracted by Deidre. "Seifer?"   
  
"Oh! Uh.. I know you said you've never danced before, and I know how you're not too fond of too many people here.. So I thought this corner would be a good place for us.. " She nodded, and placed her hands on his shoulders, while he placed his own on her hips. Deidre sighed and closed her eyes, feeling considerably less awkward than expected. She felt oddly safe while Seifer held her, and she allowed him to lead her as they swayed in rhythm with the music. He looked over Deidre's shoulder to see Squall, with hatred burning in his eyes. So Deidre hadn't told him about his being her date to the dance.. Smug satisfaction filled Seifer, and, making sure Squall was looking, he wrapped his arm around Deidre and pulled her closer to his body. Deidre let out a little gasp of surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face against his shoulder. Squall began towards them, stomping through dancing couples, but Rinoa caught his arm and managed to plead him into staying with her. The Lone Wolf's eyes seemed to be ready to burn holes in Seifer. Deidre knew what he was up to.   
  
"You're provoking Squall, aren't you..?"   
  
Seifer nodded.   
  
"He needs to learn to quit bugging me.. Let's have some fun with him."   
  
Seifer smiled at her. "God, you're perfect. What should we do..?"   
  
She closed her eyes in thought, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's the little things that bother him the most."   
  
Seifer knew. He began by rubbing his face against Deidre's. She smiled, and responded by lightly running her fingers up and down his neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
Squall's face was crimson.   
  
"Squall ..? Are you all right..?"   
  
"Yeah, fine, Deidre.."   
  
"Deidre?! Try Rinoa! Squall.." She turned to see what he was looking at, and her eyes grew into little circles. "Oh my.."   
  
  
  
  
  
Deidre nudged Seifer, who was a little shaky because of Deidre's actions. "Now.. whisper something in my ear.. Just whatever is on your mind. I'll laugh in that annoying flirtatious way that Kita does around Zell..."   
  
Seifer leaned towards her, and whispered into her ear, "You're the most beautiful girl in this room.."   
  
She reddened. "It isn't nice to make fun of people.."   
  
He held her closer, not knowing what was coming over him, but not caring, either. "I was telling the truth.."  
  
Deidre couldn't speak, so she let her actions speak for her. Turning her head to the side, she placed an innocent kiss on his cheek.   
  
Seifer blinked. _Did she just..? _"Was Squall even looking then?"   
  
She returned her head to his shoulder. "I don't know."   
  
_!_ ".. Oh.." And the dance went on..  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They stood outside of the door to Deidre's room. ".. well, what do you know.. No security mishaps.."   
  
".. yeah.. "   
  
Silence.  
  
Awkwardness.  
  
"Seifer-"   
  
"Deidre-"   
  
"You go first.."   
  
Seifer looked around, and then directly at her. "Well, I uh.. just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight.. and I uh.. hope you did too.." She simply nodded. ".. Deidre..?"   
  
"Yeah.."   
  
"I didn't ever want to leave you."   
  
"Seifer?"   
  
"They traded me out.. and put me in Edea's orphanage.. God, I'm so sorry.." She looked into his eyes.. they were gleaming. "Deidre, I swore it to you.. I.. " He looked at her, the regret evident on his face. "..I never meant to break your heart.. I would have stayed but they wouldn't let me go and I just wasn't strong enough-"   
  
"-Seifer."   
  
"I'm so sorry-"   
  
"It's Okay.."   
  
"But you said.. that no one cared.. that you didn't have anyone.. no one to hold you or.. or.. I don't ever want you to be unhappy Deidre.. Never. I won't leave you alone again.. I'll.. protect you.. I.."   
  
"Seifer.."   
  
He was brought her close to him, and whispered in her ear. "Deidre..I'll hold you.." His hand was on the side of her face, and they began to draw nearer..   
  
"S.. Seifer.." They closed their eyes. Deidre could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.. his lips nearing hers.. She'd waited for what seemed like an eternity to be this near to him.. and now she was almost there..  
  
  
  
"ALMASY! You get the HELL off her!!!"   
  
  
  
  
Seifer turned, to see Squall standing there. Deidre was shocked. Numbed. She just stared, feeling as if she'd been ripped from Seifer's arms. _No.. why..? _Squall pushed Seifer away from his sister. "I thought I told you to leave her alone, God dammit!"   
  
Seifer pushed him back, rage in his eyes. "Who do you think you are, Leonheart?!"   
  
Rinoa tugged at Squall's arm. "Squall, please! Let's just leave her alone, I'm so sick of you worrying about her! If she wants to be a slut, than let her be one!"   
  
"Excuse me?" Deidre had snapped out of it. "I don't know **who** you think **YOU'RE** calling a slut.."   
  
"Who do you think? You're the one who flaunts yourself around MY boyfriend!"   
  
"Excuse me?!"   
  
"I don't know what you're problem is, but you shouldn't try to steal MY boyfriend because Seifer is in love with **ME**."   
  
The other two in unison; "**WHAT?!**"   
  
"...In .. love with.. you.." Deidre looked at Seifer. _Of course..how could I be so stupid..? To think.. _ Deidre couldn't breathe anymore. She couldn't even see.   
  
"What THE HELL is going on ?!" Squall howled, but Deidre just stood there blankly. She let Rinoa's words ring in her head.   
  
"He's stopped by my room twice, in the middle of the night!"  
  
"You know what that was about!" Seifer shouted, infuriated.  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms. "I doubt that that's all it entails.."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Squall howled.  
  
"_Seifer is in love with ME! " _"I'm.. going now.."   
  
"Deidre.." Seifer began..   
  
She turned to Rinoa. "No need to worry about Squall. He's my brother." At that, she walked into her room, and locked the door.   
  
"Brother?" Rinoa put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God.."  
  
"What the hell are you doing around my girlfriend?"   
  
"I don't want anything to do with your slut girlfriend!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
Seifer pounded on Deidre's door. "Deidre..? Deidre, open the door.."   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She lay on her bed, staring into nothing..   
  
"_Deidre.."   
  
"Mother?"   
  
"Yes, my childe.."   
  
"Mother.. why do I feel like my insides died..?"   
  
"I wish I could have protected you, childe.. I was trying to explain.."   
  
"Mother.. I understand now..I'm sorry.."   
  
"You were always a smart girl.."   
  
"I'm returning.. I'm coming back. You were right. This world's not for me.. I don't belong here."  
  
  
_She couldn't hear his voice anymore. She couldn't hear him pleading. It was over now. She was the Knight once more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------End of Chapter Ten-----------------------------------------------------  
  
::snifflay sniff:: Is anyone else heartbroken? Waaaai! Stay tuned for Chapter Eleven "Goodbyes"  
  
  



	11. The Knight Returns

Gomen nasai, I had to change the chapter name.. "The Knight's Return" was so fitting. Eeeki.. ^.^ Hope ya like..!  
  
-H.F.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Deidre.."   
  
"Sorceress..? "   
  
"I've got a mission for you.. The General that's opposing me.. I need you to.."   
  
Deidre looked up at her. "I will eliminate him."   
  
The Sorceress smiled. "That's a good girl." Deidre's stare was blank. She nodded obediantly and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
{"Hiya, I'm Selphie! Wha's yore name?"  
  
Seifer was already annoyed with this girl. "Seifer."   
  
"Hiya Seify! Welcome to Matron's..!"   
  
"It's Seifer."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
He crossed his arms. "Don't call me 'Seify'"   
  
She tilted her head. "Why not?"   
  
"Because, I said so," growled the boy.  
  
"But it's cute, Seify!"   
  
"Noone asked you, you annoying little BRAT!"   
  
"Seifer!"cried the woman. The one who called herself Edea while the children called her Matron. Seifer hated it here. The children were all spoiled little crybabies, and they all followed the whimpering, snivelling one that stayed outside and cried because of his "Sis" . Seifer snorted. If he ever even** had** a sis, he'd lost her long ago. And his parents were dead. Why associate with these little brats.. he could surely forget..}  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seifer awoke in front of Deidre's door. She'd been in there all night, and it was already late evening the next day. "Deidre.. come on.. you have to eat.. please come out.."  
  
  
  
  
  
_"I've packed everything I need. I am prepared .. I feel like.. I am forgetting something.."   
  
"That's alright, Deidre.. That's the reason you're leaving."   
  
_She placed the letter on the bed, and opened the window of her room. "Goodbye, Balamb Garden. I can't ever belong here.. Goodbye Fuujin.. Good bye Raijin.. Goodbye...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahhh! It's so sad! Sorry for the short chapter O.o..Chapter 12, "Nothing, Deidre" will be up soon!  
  
-Hyperion Firecross  
  
  
  



	12. Nothing, Deidre

Ehh. Didn't like the short chapter, did ya? Too bad, here's another one! AHAHA- Sorry, it was necessary. Drama, and whatnot. Anyway, I hope commas can be put in the titles.. or else I'm screwed. "Nothing Deidre" is different from "Nothing, Deidre" Khh. Just read, ok? I hope you like!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deidre looked down on the bleeding, gasping man. His eyes were tear filled. The look of horror and fear on his face was one Deidre hadn't seen before. Utter disbelief.   
  
"What... are you..?"   
  
Impassive, the child replied, "I am the Knight."   
  
He stared. "A little girl.." blood bubbled out of his mouth, over his lips and onto his chest. A weak gasp of pain escaped him, and then his eyes closed. The Ciaran footsoldiers looked onto her, aghast. She turned around, a bloody gash on her face, the crimson juice seemed to stain every aspect of her.   
  
"Report back to the Sorceress. Mission accomplished."   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
{"What's the matter, Seifer?" Edea approached the boy, who was deep in thought.   
  
"Woman."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
He continued to stare into space. "I don't belong here. I'd like to go back. If I am not allowed, I will kill them."   
  
She was taken aback. "Excuse me?"   
  
"Those children. I will kill them if I am not allowed to return to the prison. Don't try me. I'll do it."   
  
"Seifer.. why would you even want to..?"   
  
He stared at her, with dead green eyes. "I'm not like them. I'm like her."   
  
"Her?"   
  
"I want to go back. She needs me. I need her."   
  
"..."}  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Deidre.. It's been two days..you've got to be hungry. I'm worried. Please, just hear me out." Silence. "D! Please! Rage, Fuuj, even Squall.. We're all worried about you, Deidre!" He shook his head. "I'm coming in, Deidre.. You haven't eaten anything in two days..!" He unlocked the door. "Deidre..?" She was nowhere to be found. He picked up the peice of paper left on her bed, and read..  
  
  
  
========================================================================  
I don't belong here..   
  
I am the Knight, and that is all I ever can be...   
  
Thanks to Fuujin for being there for me..   
  
Good luck to you all..   
  
I wish you only happiness..   
  
Especially you, Seify.  
  
Nothing,  
Deidre  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
The paper was stained with blood. "Oh, God.. she's returned to the sorceress.." He didn't even hesitate, he just grabbed his gunblade. He was stopped at the door by the SEEDs. "Let me go!"  
  
"Where's Deidre?" Demanded her brother.   
  
"She's gone, she's gone back..!"   
  
"Back? Back where?!"   
  
"Let me GO!" He swung, and his fist connected with Squall's face. The Lone Wolf fell, and the Knight ran into Cid's office. "Headmaster! I need you to contact Mr. Loire!"   
  
"What's the matter, Seifer?"  
  
"She's gone!"   
  
"Gone, gone where?"   
  
"CONTACT HIM, GOD DAMMIT!"   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Deidre!" Cried the Sorceress. "Thank the heavens you are here!"   
  
Deidre stood before the sorceress's throne. She stepped up unto the platform before it, and knelt. "I have returned, Mother. I humbly apologize. You were right. I am ready to serve you again. What are my orders?"   
  
The Sorceress stepped towards her. "Now that you're back, we are virtually unstoppable.." She looked down upon the kneeling Deidre."Poor, poor girl.. You fell for the tricks of Ultimecia's knight, didn't you?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"I never liked her.. He made you fall in love with him, you even wanted to."   
  
Silence, as she continued to pick through Deidre's thoughts.  
  
"There, there.. That will be remedied soon enough. As for your first mission, you are to assign your troops as you see fit. We are launching an attack on our number one threat..." She tossed red lock of hair behind her. "Balamb Garden. We will eliminate that Ex-sorceress Edea, her descendant, the Leonheart-boy, and Ultimecia's knight. Are you prepared for this, Deidre?"  
  
"Of course, Sorceress. Why wouldn't I be? I will eliminate them."   
  
Ciara smiled. "That's my girl. My right hand girl. I shall be coming, as well."   
  
"Should I stay back and defend you?"   
  
"No need. They wouldn't dare attack me. And even if they did.." She smiled at the glow below Deidre's ears, "My power has returned."  
  
"Yes, sorceress."  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Laguna slammed open the door to Cid's office. "What THE **hell **is going on, here?!" He exclaimed. "I thought you said she'd be safe here! What's this I hear about her being gone?!" Noone had ever seen Laguna in a rage before.. it was kind of unnerving.   
  
"Mr. Loire.." Seifer stepped up to him, uncharacteristically polite. "It.. it's my fault that Deidre left.."   
  
"She left..?"   
  
"She's returned to her Sorceress."   
  
"**WHAT?!?!** Prepare the Garden immediately for battle.. I give her six hours from when Deidre left.. Why **did** she leave?"   
  
Seifer silently handed Laguna the bloodied paper. He scanned it quickly. "Prepare the Garden for Battle. This is going to be very, very ugly."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indeed, it is. MUAHAHAHAHA! *Psycotic Fanfiction Author Face* Then pen truly IS mightier than the sword!! ..Gomen, gomen. It's a little past five in the morning -.- ..  
  
Stay tuned for chapter thirteen, "Mother and Child"  
  
  



	13. Mother and Child

The long awaited Chapter Thirteen is up! Sorry for the long wait.. I haven't gotten any reviews lately, and it's very discouraging. I try to start work on the sequel to this 'fic (yes, it is finished.. I finished it the year before last) and I just feel like such a dismal failure as a writer that I can't.. ::sighs:: Anyway, on with Chapter 13, which is called "Mother and Child"  
  
-H.F  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Deidre was dressed in pure white, a purple and gold armband, an empty stare in her eyes.. "First Squadron, you will take down the door, and then any outside threats. Second and third, take the first floor, fourth and fifth take the second and so on. I'll take the SEEDs. Understood?" The troops understood, and the battering ram slammed against the Garden door..  
  
  
  
  
  
Cid looked out from his office window. "Dear God.. there are quite a few of them. I'd better contact Trabia and Galbadia Gardens.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Deidre pushed through the fighting groups, slamming the occasional attacker well into unconciousness if not death. She made her way to the Garden rooftop, and then pointed her gunblade down at the fighters. "SEEDs!!" She cried. "All of you weakling SEEDs, I challenge you! I have come, and brought you the deaths of your comrades. I have brought you war! The Sorceress Ciara commands your deaths-- And I shall deliver them!" Squall, Zell and Irvine made their way to the roof. "Are you prepared for your death?" Deidre demanded, and she held the deadly weapon before her, ominously.   
  
"Deidre.." Squall whispered. "I can't fight you.. you're my sister! Deidre, she has you under her control-"   
  
"-Quiet yourself!" She exclaimed. "I don't know who exactly you think you are.. You may have defeated one Sorceress and her knight.. But You'll NEVER defeat me!" She then started at him. Squall had no choice but to attack, and motioned for the others to do so as well.   
  
  
"Leonheart!"  
  
  
It was Seifer. He began up towards him, but froze when he saw her. Her hair was tightly braided, she wore the symbol of the sorceress. Her eyes were an icy death. "Leonheart.. Take the Sorceress. I've got her."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Do it."   
  
Squall began towards the Sorceress, who laughed in utter amusement. "A little boy. Come and get me, little boy.. You are nothing like your sister."   
  
Squall's eyes burned with hatred. "You'll pay for what you've done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deidre.. Why are you doing this..?" The blankness in her eyes sent waves of pain through him.  
  
" I do this because this is what I am. I** am** the knight. It is my sworn duty to protect the sorceress and do her bidding."   
  
He shook his head, and took her by the arms. "No, Deidre, you're your own person! You're sweet, and intelligent.. independent, loyal! You're strong, stronger than this! You aren't the knight, you're-"   
  
The back of her fist connected with his jaw hard enough to throw him a couple of feet. "If **you** were intelligent," The Knight began,"You would know better than to ever touch me. If you are done with your stupid babbling, I'd like to get to the fighting. I do not like to waste time, and I still have those over there to eliminate." She motioned to her brother and his friends.  
  
Seifer propped himself up on one arm, and wiped the blood from his lip. "You're still in there," he rose to his feet. "My Deidre is still there. We had a life here.. a happy, peaceful life. I won't let you do this to yourself.." He approached her, and proceeded to take her hand. Before she could react, he touched it to the scar on his face. "Deidre, we're alike.. Don't you remember?"  
  
She stared into his jade green eyes. "Who..?" She touched her other hand to her own face, to her own scar. "Who are you..?"   
  
"You.. don't remember me..?"   
  
_Those eyes.._ A flash of a wicked smile. _That face.. They're so.. familiar.._"Who..?"   
  
The Sorceress appeared behind Deidre, and pulled her back. "Deidre! Don't you listen to his lies!"   
  
She shook her head, as if trying to forget. "I won't, Mother!"   
  
"Fight, Deidre! He is your ENEMY!"   
  
She nodded, lifted her gunblade, and attacked. Seifer did nothing but stand, and when she hit him, he fell and slid across the ground.   
  
"What are you doing? Get up! Fight me!"   
  
He weakly stood up. "Never."   
  
The knight dropped her weapon and leapt at him, but Seifer caught her and held her near. "You're everything to me.." He whispered urgently. She ripped herself from his grasp, sending him into the ground in the process. "You can kill me if you want to.. but I'll never hurt you.. Ever. It's a man's business to protect a woman.. "   
  
"S.." She blinked, confused. She tilted her head to the side. "I.. remember? Sei.. What's happening to me?! Mother! Help me!"   
  
"Relax, childe.. I shall take care of this." The sorceress touched Deidre's back, a glow appearing at her hands, and took control of her. 'Deidre' threw her arm out before her, palm outstretched.   
  
Ultimecia's knight knelt before her. "Kill me, then.. if you don't want me. I'd rather die than live without you." The area around her hand began to glow, and Seifer looked at the ground. "Goodbye, Deidee."  
  
Her eyes widened. Deidre appeared to be straining.. to pull her hand away from Seifer's direction.   
  
"Deidre! What are you doing?!" The sorceress exclaimed.   
  
"I..can't do it.. mother.."   
  
"Deidre! Kill him!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Deidre! He's caused you all your pain! If you won't kill him, I WILL!"   
  
"NO! Seifer!" Seifer looked up, to see the strain on her face, and then, surprise. She had turned her hand onto herself, and let the blast go into her.   
  
_"No.."_ It was like time itself had stopped.. The fighters all turned to see her falling. Silence.  
  
  
  
  
{"Deidee!!!" He reached his hand out towards the facility, but was pulled back into the airship. "DEIDRE!!!"}  
  
  
  
  
Both the sorceress and the girl fell. Seifer's scream broke the silence.  
  
"DEIDRE!!!!" He ran over to her, searching frantically for the wound.. to discover that it had disappeared from her, and appeared on the sorceress.   
  
"Mother..! " Deidre knelt over her,and pushed her hair behind her ear. Despite everything.. Deidre loved her 'mother'.. She had the unconditional love that many children held for a parent.. even after they'd been wronged. "Mother.. I'm sorry..I've failed again. I didn't know you'd take the wound.. you can save yourself, right?"   
  
The sorceress closed her eyes. "The only way, my child.. is to transport my powers to another.. for they take a great deal of strength out of me.."   
  
Deidre nodded. "Transport them to me, Mother.."   
  
"No. The process is very painful, Deidre.. and the life of a sorceress is a hard one, that I would never wish upon my girl."   
  
"Mother, please.." Her eyes watered, ".. you'll die.."   
  
Silent, Ciara took Deidre's hand, and Seifer looked on, trying not to cringe when his childhood friend began screaming in pain.. When she stopped, falling backwards, he caught her in his arms and nuzzled her face, swearing to never leave her. Ciara looked at Seifer , knowing she'd have to go. "Take care of her, Knight." She gazed upon her 'daughter' once, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
He gazed upon her her face. The face of the girl he'd known for so long. Seifer wrapped his arms around her, and with a kiss on the forehead, whispered into her ear..  
  
"I'm so sorry, Deidre.. I'll never let you go again."  
  
The others were still as he cradled her in his arms. Without another word, he carried her away.  
  
---------------------------------------------End Chapter Thirteen------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sigh. I must admit.. I edited it quite a bit. I was inspired by Victor Hugo's theme of the unconditional, powerful love between parent and child in parts of "Les Miserables".. Err.. Anyway.. Chapter fourteen, "The Way They Should Be" will be up soon.. Arigatou ^-^  
  
  



	14. The Way They Should Be

Eeep, sorry for the long wait. Haven't had much time on my hands since the break ended.. Ok, here's the long awaited Chapter Fourteen.. Kind of contreversial. Whatever. Here goes! ^-^  
  
H.F.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Deidre woke up in her bed at the Garden, and Seifer was asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled, touched by the fact that he'd stayed with her throughout the night.. His hair was toussled, his eyes were swollen, his clothes were unusually messy and he looked extremely tired. He yawned, and opened his eyes, to find her staring back at him.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey."   
  
He didn't know what to say, so he held her. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you forever.."   
  
"I'm so sorry, Seifer.. I really don't belong here, now.. After what I've done.."   
  
He shook his head. "The past doesn't matter. We're together again.. Rage, Fuuj and I.. we were so worried.."   
  
She pulled away. "Don't you understand?! I was going to **kill** you ! "   
  
"You weren't, **she**was! She erased your memory!"   
  
"I asked her to erase my memory!"   
  
"What?! You're kidding.."  
  
The female knight shook her head.  
  
"Why would you do that ?"   
  
She couldn't face him. "Because.. because.." Deidre sighed. " Of **her.**"   
  
"Who?"   
  
She was ashamed of herself already. "Rinoa.. you ..love her."   
  
He smirked. "Jealous, aren't you ?"   
  
"What ?! No! Of **her** ?! Over **you **?! Yeah RIGHT! I mean, a frail little **weakling** like yourself.."  
  
"WEAKLING?!"   
  
"Well, yeah." She sneered.   
  
Seifer was not amused. "I propose a fight."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "In your condition..?"  
  
"I could still beat you 'in my condition'"   
  
"Alright, then."   
  
As soon as he hit the ground, he took her by the forearms, and tossed her to the side. She rolled, and hit her nightstand, knocking a cup of water off and spilling it onto her head. She cried out in surprise and reached for his trenchcoat, pulling it over his head, and kicked him unto the bed, while she cleared the water from her eyes. He pulled the trenchcoat off, and tried to pin her again, but Deidre rolled, and had him beneath her. He wasn't there for long, and the occaisonal item fell off of Deidre's nightstand, and crashed to the floor, or Seifer's head or whatever happened to be in it's way. Before long, the room was an absolute mess, and Seifer and Deidre's arms and legs were bruised, but they continued to laugh, until the ruckus drew the attention of several other Garden members. Raijin, Fuujin, Zell, and Kita appeared in Deidre's doorway, to find them lying on the ground, laughing, with an occaisonal "Ow" for good measure.   
  
"Cry mercy!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
The other four shook their heads and left, closing the door behind them..   
  
Deidre pulled away, and Seifer leaned against the nightstand and caught his breath.   
  
"Deidre..?"   
  
"Hmm..?"   
  
He smiled. "Will you go to the New Years party with me?"   
  
"A-Alright.."   
  
"Are you ok..?"   
  
"Fine.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{"Hey, kid."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What are you doing out here in the rain?"   
  
The brown haired boy sniffled. "I'm waiting for my sis."   
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, and sat next to him. "Listen, kiddo. How long have you been waiting for your 'sis'? A long time, right?"   
  
"Uh-huhs."   
  
Seifer pulled his coat closer to shield himself from the wind and rain. "She ain't comin' back. There's no way. So quit your crying and go inside, all right? All the other little brats are whining and stuff because they don't want to play their stupid little games without you. Go already, 'fore you catch a cold or something. Lord knows the world would end if THAT happened."  
  
Squall blinked. "My sis is coming back!"   
  
"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."   
  
"Then I'll go rescue her! I'll go t' the Garden and become a fighter and I'll go find her."   
  
"A crybaby like you ? Yeah, right. I'M going to go to the Garden an' be a Gunblade specialist. When I'm good enough, I'll go back and I'll save my friend!"   
  
"I can too save sis. Why are you so mean, Seifer?!"   
  
"I'm not mean, Squall, I'm realistic. Comes with experience and age. And you won't be saving anyone if you sit around snivelling all day like you do. It's gotten old."   
  
Here, Squall pushed Seifer down. Seifer pulled the boy beneath him, slamming his head against the pavement..}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello little girl. What can I do for you?"   
  
"I would like the location information on the troops you have hidden to ambush the Sorceress Ciara's forces."   
  
He patted her on the head. "Isn't that cute? Run along and play with your dollies."   
  
Deidre sighed, and her impatience began to nag at her. "Refrain from touching me, and hand over the documents. I assure you that you will suffer much less if you do things my way."   
  
The guard raised an eyebrow. "Where's your mommy and daddy, little girl?"   
  
Deidre was already fed up. She unsheathed her sword, and with lightning speed, stabbed it into his forehead, killing him instantly. She looked up to the teenage girl that had been flirting with the guard. The girl shrieked. Deidre silently took a lock of her hair, and pulled her down to her own level. "Stop that noise, and I will spare your life. Lead me to the general."   
  
The girl shrieked again."Leave me alone!"   
  
The only sound that was heard was a crack, and the THUD from the girl's body hitting the floor. Her neck was broken.   
  
"You have been left alone." Then, to those surrounding, "Would anyone else like to contradict me?" The only noise was the shuffling of shaking heads. "Good. Lead me to where I asked to go."  
  
  
  
  
_  
_Squall didn't like the way Seifer flirted with his sister. It was shameless. He was going to hurt her, and Squall knew it.. But how could he help Deidre if she wouldn't let him? They were in a shadowy corner, Seifer occasionally whispering into her ear..   
  
  
  
"Seifer..?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I.." She fidgeted. "Why.. What is it about her that makes you love her..?"   
  
"Whom?"   
  
"Rinoa.."   
  
Seifer stirred. "Rinoa was mistaken when.. she said what she said.."   
  
Deidre pretended to be interested in the carpet. "Why were you guys together that night, then..? And everyone says you..uh .. I just didn't think you would.. "   
  
"Everyone says I what..?" Seifer inquired , obviously a bit concerned.   
  
"Well, that you.. and Rinoa.. well... you know.." She mumbled, and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Rinoa and I.. WHAT?! EW! NO!! NO WAY!"   
  
"You mean you didn't.."   
  
"NO! Of course not! The very thought makes me want to- You actually thought that?!"   
  
Deidre winced. "You came out of her bedroom twice, Seifer.."   
  
He understood now. "Oh Deidre.. is that why you..?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Yeah, it is.."   
  
She climbed up on a small couch and sat there. Seifer joined her. "D, look at me." She didn't. "Deidre.." She feigned interest in her nails. Seifer tenderly placed his hand beneath her chin, and directed her face so that she was looking at him. "I didn't sleep with Rinoa, nor am I in love with her. I never loved her, and I never will. She is shallow, airheaded, and apparently extremely conceited. Ok?" She nodded. "Ugh.. that little slut thinks she's good enough for **ME**. Insanity.." Then, he was silent. Seifer let his thumb slide over her lower lip.. Deidre felt like she was drowning. She touched his cheek, and rested her palm there. Her consciousness was his breath..   
  
_I'm forgetting something.. Looking.. and.. I'm forgetting..  
  
Deidre..  
  
Seifer..?  
  
I promise I'll stay with you..  
  
I've heard it before.. What am I forgetting..? God, why don't I want to remember..? Oh. Oh, them.   
  
There's noone but you and I..  
  
No.. there's them. The ones that want my blood..  
  
Deidre.. Forget them.. just.. sh..  
  
They'll do anything for it.. anything to get at me.. even hurt you..  
  
I don't care about them, I'll take care of them. All..  
  
Now I know why I can never forget..  
  
I want...  
  
I can't put him in danger..   
  
All I need..  
  
My only friend, my closest ally..  
  
My only love is..  
  
I can't let them get at..  
  
You.  
  
You._  
  
The clock struck twelve, and as the others shouted "Happy New Year", Seifer and Deidre neared, anxious yet afraid. She couldn't help but remember.. last time.. His being so near intoxicated.. mesmerized her..   
  
  
His lips touching hers. Deidre was aware of everything about him. His voice was in her head.. Even with her eyes closed, she could see his face. His touch sent an inexpressible feeling she'd never felt before throughout.. His smell was that of cold winter days.. She could sense his relief.. Seifer was holding Deidre close to him. Was this what he'd been missing all these years..? He couldn't believe he chose his pain over .. nirvana.   
  
  
The emotion had overcome Deidre, but she wouldn't enjoy it for long. The sudden surge of pain, and the memories..  
  
_Seifer!  
  
_She pulled away, and Seifer felt the breath taken from him.  
_  
_"Deidre?"   
  
"I have to go."   
  
  
Deidre reluctantly stood and rushed out of the shadowed area. Seifer couldn't even move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once he got up, he found Deidre in her room.   
  
"Seifer."   
  
"I'm here."   
  
She nodded. "Why?"   
  
He shifted nervously, and sat next to her on the bed. "Because you left so abruptly. Is it because I..kissed you?"   
  
She shook her head. "No. I didn't mind that.." Blushing. "It's just.. I can't get too comfortable here.. I'm going to leave tomorrow."   
  
Seifer was taken aback. "What?! Why?! After-"   
  
"The prophecy.." She handed him a peice of parchment paper, the letters were all in a foreign language. "My mother told me of it, while the powers were transported.."  
  
Seifer couldn't even make them all out, with the knowledge he had as the Knight. "These.. are the symbols of the old.."   
  
"Yes. I can read them, now. It tells of the Prophecy. The epic battle of good vs evil. The maiden sorceresses. They will have a confrontation, and many will be slain. I have to leave, Seifer.. So I thought I'd say goodbye to you. When that confrontation comes, I won't have you involved.. you're.. I don't know what's happening.. but you're the world to me. I couldn't stand to see you hurt.. and when I battle the other sorceress, I will die. "   
  
"I wouldn't ever let that happen and you know it." Every bit of playfulness and arrogance was gone from his eyes. They seemed to stare right through the shield she always put up.. into her soul.   
  
"Seifer, please.."   
  
"No! So what if you're the dark sorceress, so what if your being near me puts me in danger ?! I'd rather die than never be near you again.. You can't keep DOING this to yourself!You can't keep doing this to me!" She opened her mouth to speak, but he wouldn't stop. "You can't take everything on alone. Now I see how you're Squall's sister. It's not right! I care about you, and I'm not going to let you shut me out of your life! I know it's been hard, I've been there.. but I won't lose you again!" Seifer pleaded, and then grabbed her arms. "Please, Deidre.." His eyes shone, ".. I can't live without you again.."   
  
Deidre couldn't breathe at first. She let go of everything, and pushed herself into his arms. He clung to her tightly and nuzzled his face against her own. Stroking her hair, he whispered to her softly, "When you become the sorceress.. I'll become The Knight once more."   
  
"No. I won't let that happen. You've made yourself a life here. I won't let you throw it away."  
  
He didn't even hesitate. "It's nothing without you. I'll be your knight."   
  
She sighed, pressing her face against his neck. "Seifer, don't think you have to do this for me.."   
  
"Shh. You know me well enough to know that I never do anything unless I want to. And I want to be with you." Deidre couldn't understand the way she felt in his arms. Her hands rested on the back of his head. His hair was so soft.. Seifer unknowingly ran his hand through her hair. "Deidre, I don't know what this feeling is.. but it hurt me to be away from you. I'd be happy if I could just hold you forever.."  
  
Ecstasy.  
  
There was no holiday excuse this time. This was the real thing. Their emotions, their want for each other finally leading their lips to touch. Deidre had never been kissed before.. There was, of course, the time at the party, and a few times when they were children.. But a real kiss.. no excuses.. Her feelings were mixed.   
  
_Wow.. He's so amazing.. What if I'm doing it wrong? What if he's just joking? What if he pulls away? God, he's flawless. Why can't I make myself pull away? I hope I stay like this forever..  
  
She's so beautiful.. Lord, she's the most perfect.. The most wonderful thing to happen to me.. Years of pain neutralize with her touch.. What if she doesn't want me? I need her..  
  
_Nirvana. Her lips against his. Her hands in his hair. Her body near his. Their minds as one.  
  
Heaven. His lips against hers. His silky blonde hair.. His unyielding body near hers.. his sinewy arms holding her protectively.. He was pulling her closer now, the urgency of the kiss increased, expressing the fear that he couldn't supress anymore.  
  
_Don't leave me alone. Don't pull away. I can't stop.. not yet.  
  
_She wouldn't, and he knew it. After years of waiting and wanting, Deidre and Seifer were finally together.. they way they should be.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
========================================================================  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.. that's it. What do ya think? I have a whole bunch of ideas for the sequel!! That is, if you guys want it.. Let me know! Comment, please.. I love my reviews ^.^ If anyone wants it, I'll put up the sequel soon. Thank you all for your support!  
  
-H.F. 


End file.
